Bitter isn't always Better
by Reach For The Sun
Summary: Gabriella has been in foster care since she was nine, and has trouble letting people in. Espeically, Troy Bolton. Can she learn to trust him, and will he still look at her the same when her past catches up with her? R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Come on, Gabriella. It's time to go." My social worker, Laurie, said to me. Once again, I was leaving a home I was starting to get used to. I've been in foster care since I've been nine. Where are my parents? Well, I never met my dad. I was told he was a "useless bastard". At least that's my mother's opinion. Oh, and my mom? Who knows. She's some druggie. When she's sober, she was a great mom, when she's not... I went into my room and locked my door. I was taken away from my home when I was seven and I moved in with my grandma. It was great. My grandma was how you would picture Betty Crocker. Then, when I was nine, she died. 'They' said I couldn't go back to my mom. As far as I know I hate 'them'. They've done nothing but make my life miserable. Take me away from my mother, make me move almost every two months, it sucks.

"Where is it to this time?" I asked throwing my bag over my shoulder.

"New Mexico. Albuquerque to be exact."

"Alright." Positive side to my life; I get to go all over the country, all expenses paid.

Laurie and I climbed into the silver Suzuki and headed for my new life. Well, my life for now, until I'm forced to leave. Again. Don't ask me how many homes I've been shuffled into. How many faces I've seen, how many times I've been told "this is your new home". I never believed it, never will. This child care was a bunch a shit. They did nothing to work in our benefit. They took us from our parents, our friends, our family, our _lives. _I'd like to meet them. Whoever _they_ are.

A pair of headlights glowed in my eyes waking me up. I opened them to see the "Welcome to New Mexico" sign. I've seen a couple of those signs. 'The Land of Enchantment' was printed on the sign. You've gotta be kidding me. Enchanting? My life is far from that. Way far.

I looked at the car radio and saw that it was three in the morning. I looked over at Laurie to see her sipping down a cup of Starbucks Coffee. I lied my head against the cold window. I looked down at the pavement we were passing.

"How long till we get there?" I asked.

"About five minutes."

"What? We're gonna show up at someones house at three in the morning?"

"They're expecting you, don't worry."

"How long till I'll have to leave here?" I whispered.

She took a deep breath before she answered. "I don't know."

"Do they ever?"

"No." She shook her head. "They don't."

I heard the car shut off and looked at Laurie. "We're here." She smiled.

I stepped out of the car and saw a huge house sitting in front of me. It had a wrap around porch with a white swing hanging on there. The neighborhood was... original. This new home reminded me of Desperate Housewives without the drama. This will be interesting.

"Gabriella! Come on." Laurie called from the porch. I ran up to her and heard footsteps and then the heavy front door swung open. There stood a short, round, aged woman. She was too old to be young, but too young to be old. She looked about fifty.

"You must be Gabriella!" She gasped wrapping her arms around me. "It's so nice to meet you. You're even cuter than I expected." Like I haven't heard that one before.

"Um. Hi." I tried smiling."

"Well don't just stand there, come in, come in." She waved her hand welcoming us in. I walked into to see a huge shiny wooden staircase, the perfect kind to slide down.

"Are there any other kids living here?" I asked hoping for a no.

"No. There aren't just you me and Wilbert."

"Wilbert?" I asked with my eyebrow narrowed. My mind thought back to the second foster home I lived in. She told me it was her, me, and Ross. Ross was a stuffed flamingo sitting at the bottom of the steps. She said not to worry though, he was taking his medication. A week later I was in a new house.

"Yes. Wilbert, my cat. He's harmless, though."

"Uh okay."

"Well I have to get going." Laurie spoke up. "Gabriella, be good. We don't want a repeat of last time do we?"

"Nope." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Good." Laurie said some things to this lady I was supposed to live with and then left.

"So, you have your first day of school tomorrow. Hopefully, you got some sleep on your way here."

"Yeah." I said. "Where's my room?"

"Oh! Upstairs second door on the right. The bathroom is right across from it."

"Thanks..." I gestured for her to tell me her name.

"Oh, just call me Mimi."

"Oh. Kay." I picked up my bags and walked up the steps.

I opened the door to see a normal size room. Average. It had your basic dresser and matching desk. The bed was suitable with a plain bedspread. My eyes landed on a closet, I opened the door and already saw hangers filled the shelves. I'll unpack later. I walked over to the other closet, but saw steps instead. Man, it was dusty in here. I climbed the narrow steps and saw a huge round room and the ceiling with a sunroof. I looked up at the moonlight glowing through the window lighting up the room. I guess this life will do for now. Hopefully.

I woke up to the birds chirping and the sun hitting my eyes. I rubbed my eyes before opening them. First day of school here in New Mexico. I've always done good in school. I figured if I got good grades I could go to a college on a scholarship and not have to worry about paying the ridiculous amount of money.

When I was ready and had all my supplies I would need in my bag I walked downstairs to see Mimi, as I was to call her, sitting at the long dining room table eating a piece of toast. I heard the front door open and turned my head to see a guy around my age walk in carrying a gym bag and a newspaper. He had on jeans, a pair of vans and a red t-shirt that said East High. His brown hair hung right above his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Oh, Troy, thank you." Mimi said as she accepted the newspaper out of his hands. "I want you to meet someone." She waved her hand at me. "Gabriella, this is Troy, Troy, this is Gabriella. She'll be living with me for a while."

"Nice to meet you." He said sticking out his hand.

"Yeah." I said not taking his hand. He pulled it back out of embarrassment I guess. "Uh, Mimi? I have to get to school early so I can find everything."

"Alright. Have fun."

"Wait up, Gabriella, I'll walk with you."

"Whatever." I mumbled before walking outside.

He caught up to me and started asking questions. "So, where did ya move from?"

"Places."

"Eh. Move a lot?"

"Yup." I said staring in front of me.

"How do you know Mimi?"

"I don't."

"Well then how can you live with her-"

"I just do. Okay?" I picked up my pace a little.

"I can keep up with you."

"I really don't care."

"What's your problem?"

I ignored that question knowing life is my problem.

"Not much of a talker, huh?"

I still didn't answer him.

"Well, if you need help finding your way-"

"Look." I stopped walking and looked at him. "I don't need your help. I've been on my own since I was a kid. I'll be fine." I started walking again.

"I'll find out who you are, Gabriella! I'll know you better then you know yourself. I promise you!" He called after me. Oh great. Just what I wanted to hear.

_Okay, so I don't know how good this story will be. It was really random and it looks like I'll also be doing 'A Crazy Night in Vegas' please tell me what you think of this. If I get enough reviews, I'll continue it. Thanks. =_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I walked into the new school to have different voices fill my ears. I searched for the office and when I finally found it I walked in to see two secretaries at their desks talking on the phone. One of them hung up and asked, "What do you need, sweetie?"

"I'm new here and I need to get my schedule."

"Oh okay. What's your name?" She asked typing away on her computer.

"Gabriella Montez."

She ran her hands keyboard and I heard the printer buzzing. She hot up and handed it to me. "Here we are. Good luck." She smiled at me , I didn't return it, and went to my locker. When I found it I twisted the lock and pulled it open. I didn't get any textbooks yet, so I pulled my folders and a pencil out of my bag and hung my bag on a hook in there.

"So, you found your locker?" Troy said behind me.

"Yeah. Guess I did." I pushed my locker shut and looked at him.

"What?" He grinned.

I didn't answer and opened my schedule. He peeked over my shoulder reading it.

"Looks like we have a lot of classes together."

"Great." I rolled my eyes. The bell rang through my ears and I looked at my schedule looking for my homeroom.

"You have Darbus. With me." He smiled.

"Oh."

"Come on." He grabbed my hand and I took it back.

"I told you I can find it myself." I looked at my schedule and found the room number. When I found the classroom I walked in looking around.

"Ah. You must be Gabriella Montez. Take a seat behind Taylor." The teacher told me, who I'm guessing is Ms. Darbus, she pointed to a dark skin girl and I followed her directions.

The girl in front of me turned around and smiled at me. "I'm Taylor."

"Gabriella."

"If you need help finding any of your classes you can ask me."

"Thanks, but I'll be fine."

"Oh. Well, um, okay." She turned back around facing the front of the classroom.

It was now lunch period. I closed my locker and headed for the cafeteria. I chose an empty table and opened my lunch bag. I pulled out my peanut butter sandwich and took a bite. I opened to the page I left off on in study hall and began reading it. I always spent my lunch days like this. You could call me a loner, I guess. I didn't see the point in making friends when I'd be pulled away from everyone in a short amount of time. The only person I was ever close to was my mom, my grandma and a kid in foster care with me, Ryan. I saw my mother eight months ago for the first time in a year. I could tell she was baked. She kept looking at me and grinning and her eyes would roll into the back of her head. "Don't worry, Gabby, I'll get you outta here." I remember her telling me that. Liar. I love my mom, but only when she's sober. She's a way different person when she's high or drunk. A person I don't really care for.

"This seat empty?" I looked up to see Taylor standing above me.

"No." I went back to reading my book.

"So, you're in all my AP classes."

"Uh huh."

"Are you gonna join the Scholastic Decathlon Team?"

"Nope."

"Oh. Well, you should I'm sure you'll do a-"

"Look, just leave me alone. Okay?"

"Oh. Sorry to bother you." Taylor picked up her tray and left.

I went back to reading my book until Troy came over.

"You're not gonna get rid of me as easy as Taylor."

"What do you want?"

"Why are you so... like...mean?"

"I don't try to be."

"Well that's good to know."

"Is there a purpose you're talking to me? Because if there is please get to the point of this conversation."

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to sit with us."

"No."

"Then I'll sit here."

"Whatever." I said going back to my book.

"You know, you aren't like these other girls."

"If you're trying to insult me that's not going to work."

"I wasn't. I mean that in a good way."

"Whatever."

"You're just a "whatever" kinda person, huh?" He said using air quotes.

"I really don't care about your opinion towards me."

"It wasn't an opinion."

"Just... stop trying to be my friend."

"I can take a hint. See ya later, Gabriella." He stood up and left.

This day was just getting better and better while I kept getting more bitter.

It was finally the end of the day and I was headed towards Mimi's house, what is supposed to be my house, but it doesn't feel like it.

"Gabriella!" I heard Troy behind me. This kid must be really stupid.

I kept walking and didn't answer him.

"Gabriella!" I could hear he was closer to me. Troy grabbed my arm making me stop walking.

"What the hell?" I snatched my arm back.

"Oh sorry. I was wondering if you'd want-"

"No. Just leave me alone. Is it that hard for you?"

"Yes, it is." He smiled down at me.

"Ew." I mumbled before I turned around and started walking again.

"Wait, you didn't let me finish." He walked next to me.

I rolled my eyes figuring he wasn't gonna give up anytime soon. "What?" I sighed.

"Do you wanna go out for ice-cream? With me and everyone. You could meet them."

"No." I said without hesitating. "Are you done?"

"Yeah... sure."

I spun on my heel and went to Mimi's house.

"I intend to keep my promise, Gabriella! I will know you better than you know yourself!" He shouted down the road.

I gave him a thumbs up without turning around and continued to Mimi's. Note to self: ask Mimi if you can call her something else.

_So, I hope you guys liked this one. Review, please. = I don't know when chapter 3 will be out. I'm not supposed to be on the puter (blame my faggot of a mother) so, I'm sneaking on here now, just for you guys! = Haha. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I opened the door to Mimi's house and saw she was sitting on the couch knitting. "How was your first day, sweetheart?"

"Fine." I answered walking towards the steps.

"There are cookies in the kitchen."

"I'm not hungry." I answered and ran up to my room. I fell onto my bed and kicked off my shoes. I couldn't wait to get out of here. I heard the doorbell ring from downstairs and Mimi answered it. I couldn't understand what the muffled voices were saying but then I heard my name. Ugh. I stepped in my shoes and walked down the steps. That Taylor girl was here.

"Gabriella, you have a visitor."

"Uh. Taylor right?" I asked making my way to the door.

"Yeah. Since you're new and stuff I wanted to know if I could like show you around. It's okay if-"

"Oh she'd love too!" Mimi answered for me.

"Um well I-"

"Great! Come on." Taylor grabbed my hand and pulled me out onto the porch. "So, where to start?"

"Uh Taylor, you don't have to do this. It's okay."

"No, no. Oh! Let's get some ice-cream." She ran off my porch. "Let's go!"

I sighed and followed her. Taylor's enthusiasm was starting to grow on me. Wait, we're going for ice-cream. Isn't that where Troy asked me to go? This town is small I'm sure everyone goes to the same ice-cream place. Oh, I can't wait.

"I'll have the vanilla in a bowl with rainbow sprinkles please." Taylor ordered.

"And for you?" The worker asked me.

"Uh. Same."

"Okay. That'll be five dollars and twenty cents."

I reached into my pocket to pull out money, but Taylor stopped me.

"I got it."

"No it's-"

"Don't worry. No biggie."

I leaned against the counter and I saw Troy walk in the door. "Oh, what have we here?" He announced walking towards me. "Guess I'm not good enough to get ice-cream with?"

"Troy, leave her alone." Taylor scolded.

Troy ignored that and looked at me. "Now, you have to make it up. I'll see ya Saturday at noon. I'll pick you up at your house."

"Excuse me? No. I don't-"

"I don't care, Gabriella. I'll pull you out of that house. You're coming with me."

"I feel your pain." Taylor said while Troy walked away.

"Yeah. Is he always like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like... I want that and want it now."

"Yeah, but not really like it towards a person. Or a girl. I think he has a thing for you."

I stared at her for a moment. "Gross." I mumbled.

"Gross? Any girl would _kill _to be in your shoes right now."

"Well, I'm not any girl."

"Guess not." She grabbed our ice-creams and walked back outside.

The next morning, Friday, I said goodbye to Mimi. I still haven't asked her if I could call her something else. She kinda looks like a Mimi. Oh my god, what am I saying? I'm starting to get used to this way too quick.

"Good morning, sunshine." Troy said behind me.

"Do you sit out here and wait until I come out?"

"No. I live right right next door."

"Oh." I said flatly.

"Better be ready for tomorrow."

"Yeah. I just can't wait." I said sarcastically.

"Don't you wanna know what we're gonna do?"

"Nothing."

"Um no." He shook his head.

I looked over at him and started laughing.

"What?"

I bit my bottom lip and looked at my feet.

"Tell me." He whined.

"Nothing. Forget it." I began walking again.

"No, seriously. Tell me."

"It's nothing."

"I'll figure it out."

"You have a lot of goals for yourself don't ya?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you think you're gonna know me better than I know myself, you think you'll be able to take me out, and you're gonna find out what I was thinking? Impressive. Mostly the first one."

"What? You don't think I know you?"

"I know you don't know me. Only three people do."

"Who?"

"My grandma, my mom, and Ryan." I then slapped myself in my mind. Why was I telling him this? I don't even know him.

"Oh. Where are they?"

"Uh. My grandma died when I was nine."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

I was praying he wouldn't bring up my mom.

"Who's this Ryan guy, huh? Some boyfriend?" Troy asked nudging my shoulder with his elbow.

"Um ew. He was like my big brother. He was at the same foster home with me, but he got moved. I haven't seen him since I was twelve."

"Oh. What about your mom?"

It dawned on me that I was letting Troy in. I was telling him stuff that I wouldn't tell anyone. I don't have to explain my life story. He knows my name, that's enough. "Can we drop this?"

"Uh. Sure..."

I didn't say anything and I walked a little faster.

"I told you before I can keep up with you."

"Leave me alone!"

"Dude. Chill."

"One; I'm not a dude." I hated when guys talked like that. One of the most annoying things. "Two; I don't need to chill. I wouldn't need to chill if you left me alone. And three; _Leave_ me alone!" I let out a frustrated sigh and continued walking with my fists clenched.

"We're still on for tomorrow, right?" I heard him call after me.

I ignored that. Troy had some serious mental issues or he just couldn't take a hint. I'm thinking it's a little of both.

I opened the heavy door to Mimi's house and was greeted with Wilbert rubbing against my leg. I shook him off and jogged up the steps. When I was at the top I heard Mimi. "Gabriella? Is that you? Come down here!"

I sighed and walked back down the steps. "Yeah?"

"Well, I wanted to know if you would like to run to the craft store with me? I need some more yarn and-"

"Uh. That's okay. I have some homework I need to catch up on." It was hard saying no to her. It was like passing up a three legged dog on a high way. Impossible.

"Oh. Well, I'll see you when I get back. There's some left overs in the fridge if you get hungry."

"Okay, thanks." I ran back up stairs and walked into the room where I was staying. I went straight to the little closet that led up to the attic.

I looked around; it seemed like it was missing the flair. Ah. I knew just what I could add. I walked down the narrow steps again and went to my bag. You don't collect a lot of stuff as a foster kid, but I have my charms. I unzipped my bag and pulled out a drawing pad. I flipped to the middle page. There it was.

"Gabriella?" I heard Mimi's footsteps on the stairs. I threw the drawing pad on the bed and threw the pillow over it. I looked over at the attic door, it was closed, but the light peeked out from the crack at the bottom. She wouldn't notice.

"Yeah?" That's probably my overused word when someone calls my name.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going and I wanted to make sure you haven't changed your mind..."

"No. I'm fine. Thanks."

She nodded and left.

I grabbed the drawing pad and went back up to the attic.

_So, hopefully you liked this one. Review, please. I don't know when the next one will be out. Please leave more reviews. It doesn't seem like very many people are reading this, so I need reviews or I won't continue. I don't mean to sound like... bossy, but I need reviews. Thanks. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I opened to the same page in the drawing pad again. I smiled down at the picture. Ryan was the best artist I knew. He drew a picture of us together. My hair was in a tight braid lying over my shoulder. Ryan was next to me with his arm protectively around me. This was a picture that was taken, he got that, and I got the one he drew. For a thirteen year old, at the time, he was a damn good artist. I wonder if he still remembers me. Probably. We were best friends.

I remember the day we met. It was during my first week at the Foster Home and, as being excepted I guess, you got picked on. Day after day, until someone else new came along. Luckily, I only had to go through that for three days. A kid, my age but twice my size, was making fun of my braid. My grandma has always done that to my hair and now it just felt weird to not have my hair braided. That's when Ryan came up. He told this kid to lay off, and he did so. Since then, Ryan has always been the big brother I never had.

I also remember the day he had to leave. One of the worst days of my life. It was like having your best friend move away knowing you'll never cross paths with them again, or get to talk to them. It's almost as if your best friend would die. I was running back from the swing set when I saw _the _car. The car that took away some kid, the car that brought some kid. The car could be a good thing or a bad thing. That day, for me, it was a bad thing.

"Where's Ryan?" I remember asking Jamie, one of the people in charge.

She exhaled before nodding her head towards the boy dorm. I ran in to see Ryan tying his sneakers.

"Oh good you have your shoes on already! I finally have the courage to climb the tree!" Ryan had been bugging me for that whole week to get up there and I _knew _that I could do it.

"Um. I have to go."

"Okay, I'll wait." I said thinking he meant the bathroom.

"No, Gabs. I have some foster family that will take me in. Imagine, some family is taking in a sixteen year old." He said proudly.

"Oh." I felt my stomach tighten. "Are you coming back?" I asked hopeful.

"I don't know. Probably not. I only got two more years until I'm out of this."

I nodded. That's one thing I loved about Ryan; he never beat around the bush. He got straight to the point.

"Here. You can have it." He handed me his drawing pad. "I know you like looking at those things you call art." He smiled.

I returned it, only weaker.

"Hey." He said placing his hand on my shoulder. "It'll be okay. You'll get out of here."

I stared at him then shook my head. "No one's gonna-" He stopped me there.

"If someone would take me, they'll take you. Isn't a doubt in my mind."

I grinned at him. "Bye." I wrapped my arms around his middle back and he pulled me closer by the shoulders.

"See ya later, Gabs." He grabbed his bag and walked out of the room. I'd just lost my best friend.

Ryan would be twenty-one now. I wonder what he's up to. Who knows? That kid was into something new almost everyday.

I ripped the picture out and stuck it up on the wall. Perfect. The doorbell echoed through the big house. Ugh. I stomped down the steps to see Troy standing there. This guy should be checked into a mental hospital of some sort.

"Um. Hi?" I said.

"Hey, wanna go down to the stream? It sounds boring but there's this-"

"You're really bad at taking a hint, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seriously can't tell that I don't like you?"

"Well, I intend on keeping that promise and I have to hang out with you to fulfill that."

"Right." There was a pause and he still kept standing there. Smiling. "Well, I have a lot of work and-" I started closing the door but he slipped his foot in between the crack and walked right in.

"We don't have any homework."

"It's not for school."

"Need to unpack? I can help."

"That's okay."

"No seriously."

"No."

"I'll watch then."

I sighed, turned around and went upstairs. Troy followed me into the room I was sleeping in.

"Eh. You've found the attic, I see."

"What are you-" Then I realized what he was talking about. "How did you-"

"I stayed here for a couple days while my parents were on a business trip."

"Oh. So is it okay that-"

"Yup. Mimi doesn't care."

"Okay, that's getting-"

"Annoying? See? I'm already finishing your sentences."

"Creepy. And _you're _annoying."

He shrugged his shoulders and looked at me smirking.

"What?"

"You have a little dimple above your left eyebrow." He lifted his finger pointing at it. I slapped his hand away.

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"I don't know. Something about you, I guess."

"Well, stop. When I leave here I don't need to-" I stopped. I was letting him in again. I hated how he could make me do that.

"Don't need to what?"

"Nothing. You should leave. I don't want her coming up here and getting an idea."

"She won't. And plus, we're not doing anything, so it shouldn't matter." He took a step closer to me.

I gulped and took a step back. He looked at me and the walked over to the attic entrance.

"So, what were you doing up here?" He walked right up and I heard his footsteps up there.

I followed him up and saw him looking at the picture. I forgot it was up here. Stupid.

"Who's he?"

"No one."

"He has to be _somebody._"

"Why do you care so much about that?"

"I told you. I'm keeping that promise."

"Are you always like this?"

"Like what?"

"Just so forward and you act like you've known me forever."

"Well, like I said before, there's something about you and I already feel like I've known you forever."

"I told you to stop being so nice."

"Can't help it." He took a step over to me.

"Just please stop."

"You seriously confuse me. You don't have like any friends, you don't like people being nice, and you don't wanna hang out with _me._" He kept walking closer to me and stopped when I was looking up to his eyes. "Why?"

"Long story?"

"Not likely."

He started to lean in. My body froze. No, I shouldn't be nervous about this. I don't wanna kiss him, right? I don't think I do. His sparkling blue eyes closed and his lips were closer to mine. I closed my mouth. No, I'm not supposed to do this. I've made this promise to myself and I can't back out of it. I leaned back and Troy opened his eyes and awkwardly looked at me.

_Haha. So, now what's gonna happen? More reviews and I'll have chapter 5 up as soon as I get 12 reviews? I don't think that's a lot. Hopefully not. Oh. And please... if you see that I already have 12 reviews or something, please still leave one. I love reviews. You guys don't know how much I love opening them and they make me write more. So, please review. Thanks. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Um. Yeah..." Troy said rubbing the back of his neck turning red.

I had to bite down on my bottom lip from resisting the urge to start smiling like an idiot. Wait, why would Troy almost kissing me make me want to smile? It should make me want to puke. My worst fear was coming alive. I was letting him in.

"So, you still not gonna tell me who this guy is with you in the picture?" Is that all he cares about?

"You should go."

"You do that a lot."

"Troy..."

"You never answer questions you don't want to."

"Theres nothing wrong with that, now please leave."

"I'm gonna wait till Mimi comes back." He shrugged his shoulders and lied down on the floor.

"Oh my god." I mumbled.

"What?" He turned his head to me staring with those eyes of his. I didn't say anything. "You need to let loose."

"I don't need to let anything loose."

"Yeah. Just have some fun. It won't kill you."

"Stop acting like you know me."

"But, I do."

"No. You don't know the fist thing about me."

"Your Gabriella Montez, you got taken from your home at seven, went to live with your grandmother, she died and then you went to foster care. You're afraid to let anyone in and you feel the need to be tough and mean. Bitter. Now, if you would tell me who this kid is, I would know everything."

I didn't know how to respond to that. He wasn't supposed to know that. How did he know that? Mimi. Of course, she would tell him. And I sorta did that one day. I couldn't feel anything. Now, the person I didn't want to know anything about me knew almost everything. I'd be sure not to let him find out about Ryan though. Ever. I turned around and walked out without answering him. I don't need to explain myself to him. I heard his feet pounding on the steps as I walked out.

He grabbed my arm and I turned around. I felt the tears ready to escape. No. I can't cry. As soon as I would start I wouldn't stop. I pulled my arm back and went downstairs. He caught up with me. Again.

"Wait, I didn't mean to like... scare you. I just found that out from Mimi."

"But still. You don't know me."

"Well let me."

"I don't want to!"

"I'm not gonna hurt you. Stop acting like you can't be happy, because if you left yourself, you can."

"You don't get it! You have a family, friends, a home that you can call home, you have a life that you know won't be taken away from you, so stop acting like you know what I'm going through because you don't."

"Well explain it to me..."

"I can't explain it. You will never understand. You will never feel the pain and the loss and the hurt that I had to go through. You will _never _understand, even if you try. So, give up now."

"I can't. I promised-"

"No! Stop with that promise! You can't know me better than I know myself. Only one person could relate to everything I had to go through and I'll never see him again. For the last time; leave me alone."

" Fine." He let out a breath. "I get it. I finally do. I tried being nice, I tried being your friend, but you're just a bitter girl that I can't help. Bye, Gabriella." Troy looked at me for a moment and then walked straight out that door, not looking back.

The thing that I've wanted to happen finally did. Troy was gone. He wouldn't talk to me. Might not even look at me. So, why does it feel like my heart just shattered and I had an unbelievable feeling of guilt in my stomach?

I know why. I let him in, and I won't let him out.

I was sitting on the couch reading when Mimi walked through the door with two plastic bags in her hands.

"Hi, Gabriella." She said taking off her coat and hanging it on the coat rack. "Did you get everything done?"

There went that feeling of guilt again. "Yeah." I nodded.

"That's good. We have a busy day tomorrow I was thinking we could-"

"Um. I kinda already have plans. I can cancel them if-"

"Oh. No, no, no, dear. You have a life. It's okay. I'll call up my girlfriend Joyce." She stood up. "I'm gonna go take a shower and probably head to bed. I'll see ya in the morning, Gabriella. Good night." She made her way upstairs and I continued reading, but then stopped.

Why won't Troy leave my head? Why do I wish I_ would_ have kissed him? Why do I regret him leaving? This is why I don't let people in. You get hurt, and who wants that?

I woke up the next morning to an empty house. I really wanted to go over to Troy's and apologize. No. Stay strong. You apologize and he won. Troy cannot win.

God, stupid, you let him in. Moron.

I walked downstairs fully dressed. I left Mimi a note seeing as she was still out. I needed to get out of this house.

I looked down at my feet. I found it entertaining to watch my feet while I walk. It felt like you went faster.

I suddenly ran into someone, I tripped and fell back, but the person grabbed my arm.

"Oh sorry. You okay?"

I looked up to be met with light brown eyes with blond hair blowing in front of them. She smiled down at me.

"Um. Yeah. I wasn't watching where I was going." I said.

"Oh, it's my fault. Blame this addiction called texting." She laughed at her comment.

I tried to smile, but I was sure I was unsuccessful.

"Hey!" She snapped her fingers together. "You're that new girl. Um..."

"Gabriella."

"That's it!"

"Yeah. I should get going."

"Oh wait. I was headed to Troy's house. He said he's met you and stuff. Wanna come? He won't care."

"No. That's okay, I-"

"Don't be stupid. Come on." She started walking down the street. Unwillingly, I followed.

Have you ever felt that feeling that something was gonna go wrong? Something you know you can't have control over, now matter how much you wish you could? And that you just have to sit back and watch. Well if you have, take that and multiply it by ten and you probably have at least half of what I'm feeling right now.

She knocked on the door while digging under her finger nails. Then, I noticed I just got invited to go over a guy's house that hates me right now, by a girl who's name I don't even know. Nothing can go wrong with this situation. Nothing at all.

_Hmm. So, what's gonna happen with Gabriella and Troy? Have you noticed that I've been spelling her name right now?! No more "ia" endings! Haha. Review. I got 11 last time and I decided to be nice, even though, I had asked for 12, but I still put this up. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Um. What was your name again?" I asked sounding like an idiot probably.

"Oh. Sorry. Sharpay." She smiled.

I couldn't respond; Troy swung the door opened and looked right at me. Obviously, Sharpay didn't notice, she continued digging the dirt out of her fingernail. Without looking up she said, "Is it cool if Gabriella joins us, Troy?"

"Why not?" He said sounding like he had no other choice.

"Cool." She dropped her hand and walked inside. I stood there like a statue.

"You coming?" Troy asked irritated.

I nodded and walked in. I followed both of them into the kitchen.

"So, what were up to?" Sharpay asked sitting down at one of the bar stools on the island in the middle of the room.

"The usual. Your lover was here." He mocked.

"Shut up." She glared at him.

"Well, the way you two flirt it seems like you've been dating."

"Whatever. I have to go to the bathroom." She jumped off the stool and headed down the hall.

I rocked back and forth on my heel. This felt extremely awkward. Like, when you go to someone's funeral and your parents make you go hug someone you've met once in your life. When you rather give the person in the casket a kiss on the cheek than have to go hug someone who's uncontrollably crying.

"When did you and Shar meet?"

"Like.. ten minutes ago." I shrugged.

"Oh. She just invited you over here?"

"Yeah, I think I'll go." I quickly walked to the front door, but as soon as I opened it, Troy pushed it shut with his hand.

"It's okay."

"No. I don't think it is."

"Yeah. It is."

"Why are you so nice?" I mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

My shoulders dropped. "I'm such a bitch to you and still you're like the nicest guy. Why?"

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you this; there's something about you. My gut tells me not to let you go and I follow my gut. No matter where it takes me. I don't know why I feel like this, but I will find out. And you can count that as one of my promises."

"Everything okay?" Sharpay asked closing the bathroom door."

"Yeah. Great, in fact." I smiled at Troy.

I was now sitting on Troy's couch in his living room with him on the other end. Sharpay was sitting on the love seat on the other side of the room. Troy kept kicking my leg with his foot. I looked up at him.

"What? Stop staring at me. God." He looked away and then back at me smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"I better get going." I stood up.

"Yeah, me too." Sharpay agreed.

"Okay, bye Shar." Troy said standing up.

"I'll see ya tonight." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and left.

"So, I'll see ya tomorrow?" I asked.

"Probably. I thought we were doing something tonight."

"Uh. What do you think we were just doing?"

"No. I mean just us."

"Oh." I nodded. "Well, I don't know."

"Movies tomorrow? Noon-ish and then we can go out to lunch?"

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"Depends on your answer. If it's a yes, then I am asking you on a date, if you say no, it was just an invitation to hang out as friends."

"Hmm." I nodded with my tongue on my top teeth.

"So..."

"Yes."

"Really? As a date?"

"Yeah. A date."

"Sweet."

I started laughing at the expression on his face. He had a half smile, with his right eye half closed while nodding. "I should go back."

"Alright." He walked me back over to Mimi's house and we stood on the big porch.

"See ya." I set my hand on the doorknob, but he grabbed my hand and held it in his. I looked up at him.

"Uh. I-I, Well I thought-" He stuttered.

"It's cool." I laughed and walked inside.

"Wait." He grabbed my arm and I turned around staring into his glistening blue eyes. "I don't wanna say goodbye yet."

"Me either." I smiled. "What do you wanna do?" I walked over to the white porch swing and sat down.

"I don't know."

"Well, you better think of something. I don't wanna be sitting out here with you for a useless reason."

"So, I'm a useless reason?"

"Maybe." I laughed.

"Well, then." He started tickling me

"Troy!" I squeaked.

"Say I'm the best guy you've ever met. And I'll stop."

"I don't lie, Troy." I said plainly.

"Oh. Well, I see how it is." He hopped of the porch with a hurt expression, and looked back at me smiling. I ran off the porch after him. I started chasing him and eventually caught up to him then jumped on his back.

"Got you." I laughed.

"You always have." He mumbled, but I didn't fully understand him.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." He slipped his arms under my legs and began walking down the street.

"I can walk."

"That's alright."

I rolled my eyes and messed up his hair. "You're a freak."

"But I'm yours."

"Awe. And a con artist."

"I'm not a con artist!" He deafened himself.

"Sure you aren't."

"Well for that," He set me back on my feet, "you can walk."

"Gladly." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Don't want a bird to poop on you."

"You're such a three year old." I shoved him.

"And you aren't?"

"Nope."

"Well you laugh like one."

"Whatever." I scoffed.

"Oh god. Back on that word?"

"Shut up."

Troy stopped walking and flipped me over his shoulders.

"Troy!" I screamed.

"Shh. You don't wanna wake these people."

"Then put me down!"

"Never."

"Troy!" I tried to get free, but it was hopeless. Oh wow. I like this view. He's got a nice butt. What? Did that thought seriously just come to my mind? Ugh.

"I wanna go back." I yawned.

"Awe. Is someone tired?"

"Yes, and I have a headache, since someone had to carry me upside down."

"You'll get over it." He put me down. Troy grabbed my hand and put his fingers in between mine. "I'll walk you home."

_Hehe. Some Troyella cuteness. Reviews are like Zac Efron shirtless. Tehe. Oh, and tell me if you want Ryan to come back. I was thinking about it and then someone left a review about it, so tell me what you guys want. Thanks. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I woke up the next morning. I squinted my eyes to make out the time the clock read hanging on the wall. Troy would be here at noon. It was now ten. I got out of bed and walked down the hall to the closet towels were kept in. I went to the bathroom down the other end of the hall. I pulled off my clothes I slept in and tossed them in the laundry shoot. I hung my towel and then hopped in the shower.

I shut off the water and slid open the shower door. I grabbed the towel hanging and dried myself off.

I skipped down the steps, fully dressed for the day ahead.

"Gabriella? Where are you headed to?" Mimi asked me.

"Oh. I'm hanging out with Troy. Is that okay?"

"Of course. Have fun." She smiled at me and turned back to the news on the television. Something about a car crash.

I walked out of the house closing the door behind me. I decided to sit on the porch and wait for him.

"Boo!" Troy yelled jumping up from the side.

I looked over at him casually. "Hey."

"I didn't scare you?" He pouted.

"Nope." I grinned. "That's a hard thing to do."

"Well, I have a new promise." He cheekily smiled at me.

"To scare me?"

"Yup."

"Why do you make so many promises?" I asked looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't. Only to you."

"Oh. That's... nice."

"Yeah." He laughed.

Troy grabbed my hand and started leading me across the street to his house where his car was parked in the drive way.

"What movie are we seeing?"

"Well, you'll have to wait and see."

"Oh. Wanna keep me in suspense?" I asked.

"Yup." He opened his car door for me and I slid in. He got in on the other side.

"Will you at least tell me what restaurant we're going to?"

"Nope. And I have to make a quick stop at the hospital for my brother."

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah. He's twenty something and he forgot his pager, so my mom's making me drop it off for him. You think he could remember this..."

"Oh. Okay, then." I laughed.

Troy looked over at me with a crocked smile and then turned his attention back to driving. He kept doing this over and over until I said something out of annoyance.

"What?" I asked paranoid.

"Nothing. Just figuring out what makes you tick."

"Asshole." I mumbled.

"Awe. I'm sorry." He stuck his bottom lip out. I have to admit, he looked extremely cute like this.

"You're forgiven."

"Good." He smiled proudly.

I smiled then stared out the window looking down at the road.

"You okay?" Troy asked pulling me from my trance.

I looked at him and nodded. "Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Positive." I smiled.

"Alright. We're here." The car came to a stop and Troy pulled the key out. I got out of his car and Troy walked over to my side and we walked into the hospital.

He walked right to the front desk, acting like he's done this a thousand times. A short, stout, woman with curly brown hair was sitting there. She had a pair of headphones on and her fingers kept swiping the keys on the keyboard. She finally looked up at Troy. "Can I help you?"

"Uh yeah. My brother, David Bolton, forgot his pager."

"Oh. He's-" The secretary got cut of by medics bursting through the door with someone on a stretcher.

She quickly got up and started asking the medics questions.

"D.U.I." That was all I could hear.

"Troy?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around to see a young man with a five 'o clock shadow and brown hair walking towards Troy. "Do you have it?" He asked frantically.

"Dude. Relax. I got it right here." Troy pulled the pager out of his back pocket and handed it to his brother, David.

"Who's your friend?" He asked nodding his head in my direction.

"Erm. David, shouldn't you be with some patient?" Troy asked.

"Nope. I'm on break. Is it your girlfriend? Mom and dad know?"

"She's not my girlfriend." Troy answered plainly.

"Oh. Well, like what is she?"

"A friend." Troy explained sounding like he was talking to a four year old. "Girls can be just friends."

"Mine weren't." David chuckled. "She got a name, Troy?"

"I'm Gabriella." I stuck my hand out for a shake. I saw he had gloves on covered in blood. I quickly took my hand back.

"It's cool." He laughed. "I'm David, Troy's brother."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled.

"You too, but I have to get back. See ya later, Troy." He walked down the hall and then turned around. "Better treat her better than the other ones!" He called.

I didn't understand what David meant, but Troy reached over to hold my hand and started walking down the hospital hallway.

"What did your brother mean?" I asked.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Okay..." I let go of Troy's hand and put a piece of hair behind me ear. I heard Troy sigh next to me. Out of the corner of my eye, he was rubbing the back of his neck. He had a very uneasy look on his face. What was going on?

"Everything okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He answered without looking at me.

We walked by the room where the person just in the car crash was. I glanced in before walking by. I stopped and walked backwards to the room. I watched the person being lifted from the stretcher onto the bed. My eyes widen and I stood there in complete shock.

"Gabby?" I heard Troy next to me. That was the first time he called me a nickname. I was too busy watching the person in the hospital bed to answer him.

I started walking into the hospital room. A nurse stopped me. "Ma'am, please wait in the waiting room." She stepped in front of me.

I made my way past her and over to the body on the hospital bed. I couldn't believe this. Never in a million years would I think this would happen. I didn't blink. This could all be an illusion. Ryan was in front of me, unconscious.

_Hmm. Now what's gonna happen? Oh, and just so this is clear, because someone sent me a message about it, Ryan is not Sharpay's brother. I didn't even realize that the names were the same when I made his character up. Review. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Ma'am, please leave." A different nurse barked at me. I stared down at Ryan. His hazel eyes were shut and his black hair was wiped off his forehead. There was a cut under his left eye and he had bruises all over him, a oxygen mask covering his mouth. It was all fogged up, so he was breathing.

"Gabby?" Troy asked touching my shoulder.

I turned around and walked out of the room. I heard Troy behind me. He grabbed my arm making me stop.

"What's going on?" He said to me.

"That's Ryan."

"Ryan?"

"The guy in the picture." I stated.

"Oh. Wow."

"Yeah, can we just go?"

"Don't you wanna wait to see him? It seems like you guys were really close."

"Not really. He was drunk. I don't care for alcoholics. I dealt with one already."

"Okay." Troy took my hand in his and we walked out of the hospital.

Ryan's face kept flashing in my mind, but it was when he was sixteen. The face he had on when he left the foster home. That image wouldn't leave my mind. Troy was right though; I wanted to stay, but I couldn't. I don't want to get involved with another drunk. I can't.

"Gabby?" There he went again with that nickname, but I kinda liked it.

"What?"

"Are you sure you still wanna go out? You seemed a little shaken up."

"I'll be fine, Troy." I smiled. He was so cute.

"You don't seem like it."

"Troy, please. Let's go." I begged.

"One condition."

"Fine." I sighed.

"Tomorrow, you have to come back and see him."

"Why? I don't want anything to do with him."

"No, Gabriella. It seems like you guys were really close, don't just throw it away after he made one mistake."

"He's a drunk!"

"You don't know that. He could have been like this just tonight. You don't know if he's like this everyday." Troy explained in a calm voice.

I stared at Troy, turned around and walked out of the hospital. Ugh. Jeez. My life is so messed up. Is anything right? No.

"Gabby, wait." Troy grabbed my hand and I turned to face him.

"I told you I could take care of myself. Stop trying to take care of me. There are two people in someones life thats meant for that and the people in mine didn't care the least bit. Why should you?" I pulled my hand back and stomped away.

I walked onto Mimi's porch and sat on the swing. My eyes started to get wet and teary. No, pull yourself together. You can't cry. I only cried twice in my whole life that I can remember. Once, when I was taken away from my mom and then when my grandma died. I still remember each of those days so clearly.

I was sitting on the lumpy couch that smelled like puke from my mom the other night. She was drunk. I was here alone, just sitting there in the dark. Our electricity got cut off last week. The blue and red lights flashed through the windows. The police? Seconds later there was pounding on the door. I crept over and peeked out the eye hole. Two men were standing there. One had their back to the door. 'CYS' was on the back of his jacket. Child and Youth Services. They came two months ago, too. I took a breath opening the door a crack.

"Gabriella? Is your mom home?" A tall man asked me.

I shook my head. "No."

"Where is she? When's the last time you saw her?" The short one asked me.

"This morning." I answered.

"Did you go to school?"

"No, my mom told me I had the day off."

"Huh." Both of them said and shoved the door open.

"What the hell?" My mom came bursting through the door.

"Ah. Miss Montez."

"What the hell are you doing here? I'm taking care of her." My mom took a whiff of her cigarette between her fingers. She blew smoke out of her nose. I coughed, that stuff always made me do that.

"Miss Montez, we're going to have to take Gabriella."

"What?! No, you don't."

"You don't have food in the house, you left her here by herself, and you didn't send her to school. She's coming with us." The short man said to my mother.

There was swear words thrown out of my mother's mouth. I walked into my room, grabbed my school bag, and packed some clothes. I knew I would have to leave. I grabbed the teddy bear my grandpa gave me. He was my dad's dad. I wasn't allowed to talk to him, the teddy bear was the only thing I have to remind me of him.

"Gabriella? Come on." The short one said coming into my room.

I swung the strap over my shoulder and walked out. I saw my mother being held back by the tall guy. Her eyes were blood shot and her face red, hair flying out of place, and I still always thought my mom was pretty. Everyday.

That was one of the worst days of my life. I hate remembering it like that. Every detail. I knew what my mother was, and I still loved her the same. Now? I'm not so sure.

And the day of my grandma's funeral was horrible.

I pushed open the heavy door. My eyes searched the room for my mom. I thought I would be going back with her. She wasn't even here. Didn't even come to her own mother's funeral. Typical.

This was the first funeral I have ever been to. Black was the main color at something like this, I learned. I always liked black. Plain, dark. Something I could relate to. From that day on, I decided white would be my new favorite color.

"That little girl has gone through so much." I heard a lady whisper to someone next to her.

I kept walking. People moved out of the way as I made my way to the casket. There she was. My granny. My granny who would never braid my hair or bake me cookies again. She lied there, eyes closed, not breathing. She didn't even look like my granny. The people had put so much makeup on her, she looked like a different person.

Hot tears rolled down my cheeks. Where was I supposed to go now? If my mom wasn't here to take me back where would I go?

After I gave my granny a kiss on her cheek I stumbled over to a chair and fell into it. No one came over to me to say sorry or give me a hug. Not one person. I guess people blamed me. They said I "emotionally killed her". I didn't know what that meant. I also heard "a lady her age shouldn't have to raise a child", excuse me, this isn't my fault. Blame my mother. Talk to her about that. Don't whisper it three feet away from me.

I pulled my knees up to my chest on the swing and sat there, trying not to cry. I heard Troy pull his car into his garage. I was wishing he wouldn't come over. My wish didn't come true.

"Can we talk?" He asked sitting next to me on the swing.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Yeah there is. I'm sorry, I should just give up helping you. I don't know why you're like this, but I'm not going to do something to hurt you on purpose. I really care about you and I don't understand how you can't see that."

I stared ahead of me, not daring to look at Troy. I knew if I would look at him I would melt in his eyes.

"I need you to forgive me. I can't have you walk in and out of my life. I need you in it or not. I hope you're in it, but-" Troy was shut off by me.

I don't know why or how I did this, something came over me. Obviously, something I had no control over. I kissed him. Right on the lips.

_Oh, now what's gonna happen? I love predictions almost as much as reviews. Review, yo. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I felt Troy pull back. "Um."

I looked down blushing. Why would I ever do that? I didn't wanna kiss him. Ugh.

"What was that for?" Troy asked with a smirk.

"I-I-I wanted you to shut up." I stuttered.

"And the only way to do that is by kissing me?" He asked, the smirk growing wider.

"Well, I kinda wanted to do that too. A win win situation."

"Hmm." Troy nodded his head.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go in." I pushed myself off the swing, but Troy pulled me back down.

"I'm not done." He placed his lips on mine. I felt his tongue glide over my bottom lip. I decided to keep my mouth shut and pull back. He glared at me. He attacked me again with more kisses. This time, I let him in my mouth. His tongue tickled the roof of my mouth which made me laugh and pull out of the kiss. Troy smiled at me and kissed me again. That kiss turned into a make out session.

"Ahem." I heard someone say. I pealed my lips away from Troy and looked up to see Mimi standing there.

"Oh. Uh. Hi, Mimi." I felt my face turning red.

She smiled. "Don't let me intrude. I just wanted to tell you I'll be going out for bingo." She walked down the steps and to her car. I watched her drive down the street.

"You should have seen your face." Troy said laughing.

"Shut up." I smacked his arm. "I never got interrupted by some old lady when I was kissing somebody."

"Me either." He whispered in my ear. I felt his cool breath, smelling like mint orbit gum, trickle down my ear. I loved that feeling.

"I'm gonna in, I think."

"Alright." He stood up and offered his hand to me. I got off the swing without taking his hand and opened the screen door to the inside.

"I'll see ya tomorrow, Troy."

"Wait."

"What?"

"Can I come in?"

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes in a joking manor.

He walked through the door. "What time are you going tomorrow?"

"Where?"

"To see Ryan."

"Troy." I sighed. "I don't want to."

"But you should."

"But I'm not."

"You'll regret this." He added.

"How do you know?" I asked getting mad.

"Just, come on. You haven't seen him for what? Five years? Go talk to him."

"I don't wanna see him in the hospital for the first time in five years! I would want it to be on the street or somewhere, but not in a hospital. I'm sure if you haven't seen someone for a long time you wouldn't want a hospital to be the place you two get reacquainted."

"Gabriella, he obviously needs you. Talk to him, just go visit him. Do something."

"I. Don't. Want. To."

Troy let out a frustrated sigh and looked at me. "You're making a mistake."

"Why do you care so much? Jeez. It doesn't involve you!"

"It involves you, though!And I care about you too much to let you mess this up. You say this guy was your best friend. He's here. Go see him."

I stood there surprised. The only person to say that they cared about me in any way was my grandma. This whole thing with Troy was starting to scare me. I don't let myself become close with someone. Why does he have this affect over me? No one else does. I haven't felt like this towards anyone. The truth was; I care about him too. More than I should.

"Troy." I let his name roll off my tongue.

"I know, I know. You don't need my help. Blah, blah, blah. I get it." He headed for the front door to leave but I stopped him.

"No. I wanted to say thanks. You knocked some sense into me and you're right; I should go see him."

"Promise?"

"Promise." I smiled.

"Good."

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked.

I watched as he rolled his eyes. "Not some corny chick flick."

"I was thinking _Hide and Seek._"

"Works for me."

"I think I saw it in the movie case thing by the television." I said walking over to it. I pulled it open, running my fingers over the movies. For an old lady, she had a lot of good movies in here. Ah. There it is. I slid out the DVD and popped it into the player. I walked over to the couch and sat on the opposite end of Troy.

He stretched his legs onto my end. I looked over at him and saw he had his attention on the movie. I shoved his legs back to him. Troy put them right back where they were, only his feet were lying on me. I pushed them off me and they his legs fell to the floor. He pulled them right back up and put them on me once again.

"Would you stop?" I muttered elbowing his feet off me.

"I'm not doing anything." He slid his legs behind my back and kicked me off the couch. Ass. I stood up I saw his feet are now where I was sitting.

"Ugh. I hate you." I sat back down on the floor and then I felt someone sit next to me. I turned my head over to see Troy beside me.

"Hopefully, you don't mind."

I giggled. Without answering him, I climbed back onto the couch and lied down taking up the whole thing.

"Oh. So that's how it is?" Troy picked me up off the couch and set me back down on the floor as he sat back down on the couch.

I glared at him and got a pillow off the couch and hit his head with it.

Soon after, we were in the middle of a pillow fight when I tripped Troy. He fell on the floor and grabbed my ankles. I fell next to him and he rolled on top of me.

"Let's see you get out of this one." He grinned.

"You're really annoying, you know that?"

"And to think, it's all for you."

"Oh, you have such a way with words." I said sarcastically. Troy lowered his head and kissed me softly.

"I'm well aware of that." Troy grinned.

"And are you aware that you have a big ego?"

"I'm just confident. Girls like that."

"So, you're trying to get some girl to like you?"

"Yeah, but I think she already does. I mean who can resist me?" He raised his right eyebrow.

"I know one girl that can."

"Oh, yeah?" He sat up pulling me along with him. "Who's she?"

"Can't say cause she's learning it is hard to resist you." I smirked.

"Really?" He looked over at me with a huge grin on his lips.

"Yup." I plainly said.

"Well, why doesn't this girl just come out and say she likes me?"

"She shouldn't have to. I mean, she did make the first move."

"And what was that?"

"She kissed you, am I right?"

"Yeah, one of the best kisses I've ever had." He leaned closer to me.

"Gabriella." Mimi's voice ran through the house and she walked into the living room. "Oh." She stopped in her tracks. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, Troy was just leaving." I smiled innocently.

"I was?" Troy questioned.

"Yeah." I pulled him off the floor. "I'll walk him out, Mimi."

"He doesn't have to go. I just forgot my Bingo stamper."

"Oh That's okay." I blushed.

"Well, I have it, so I'll be back around ten." Mimi told us and left.

"I don't have to go." He whispered.

I shrugged. "I'm tired." I fake yawned.

"Fine. I'll see ya tomorrow though so you can go see Ryan."

"Whatever."

"There's that word."

"Goodbye, Troy." I pushed him out the door.

"See ya, Gabby." Troy said.

I watched him walk across the street and went back inside closing the door. I really wasn't looking forward to tomorrow.

_La De Da. Review, my friends. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

My eyes fluttered open as I took in the setting around me. Maybe, if I stayed in bed all day Troy would forget and I won't have to go see Ryan. Don't get me wrong, Ryan's like my brother, but I don't need nor want to deal with someone who has substance abuse problems.

After I thought it about; Troy's right. I need to go see Ryan. I got out of bed and walked across the hall to get ready.

I got out of Troy's car. I stared up at the hospital. I still don't know why I'm doing this.

"Everything will be fine." Troy told me putting his arm around my waist.

I took a deep breath standing in front of the room where Ryan was. I looked at over at Troy, he nodded, telling me to go in. I swallowed and shook my head.

"Yes, go in. I'll wait for you out here." He started walking down the hall, but turned around and flashed me a smile. That, surprisingly, made me feel better.

I can do this. I put my hand on the doorknob and turned it until I heard the click. I pushed it open the rest of the way and saw Ryan with his back to me.

"I'm tired of fricking jello. I want some real food." He complained, that was just like him.

"Um. Hey, Ryan." As soon as those words left my mouth his head whipped around and he looked like he just saw a ghost.

"G-Gabriella?"

"In the flesh."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm kinda staying here."

"Why?Are you sick?"

"Not in the hospital. Here. In Albuquerque."

"You got adopted? I told you-"

"No. Foster family." I frowned and walked over to the chair by the bed Ryan was in.

"I can't believe you're here. Wait, how did you know _I _was here?"

"Uh. I was here last night with... a friend and I saw you being brought in."

"Just... wow. I still can't believe you're here."

"I can't believe _you're_ here." I paused. I'm forgetting the whole point why I'm visiting him. I'm supposed to be mad at him.

"So, what have you been up to?"

"ME?! You're the one that was driving, drunk!"

Ryan lowered his head and a sigh escaped his lips. "I know. I have an... issue with alcoholic."

"Obviously! Why would you drink and then get in an fucking car?!"

"Gabriella, I have a problem. I admit that. I don't need a lecture from you. Alright?"

"Ryan, you of all people should know what alcohol and drugs do to you. You knew about my mom and what about your dad? Why would you wanna go down that path?"

"I don't want to!" He shouted. "You think I enjoy this?! It's not fun."

"Then, why the hell would you do it?" By now, I'm sure the whole hospital could hear us.

"I don't have a choice anymore."

"You always have a choice, Ryan."

"No. You don't know what it's like."

"What do you mean?"

"After my first drink I just wanted more and more. I don't even know why. I hated the taste, but I kept wanting it. Imagine, craving something you hate. I hated the hang overs, the feeling, everything.

"You can get help."

"I've tried that. It never works for me. It's pointless."

"Don't say that. You always told me I could do anything and so can you."

"Except get sober."

I shook my head at him. "No, Ryan. I'll help you, I won't let you end up like my mom."

"Thanks, Gabs, but you don't wanna see me drunk. I'm not a good person."

"We won't have to worry about that. From now on, you're not having another drink." I told him with confidence.

"Alright." Ryan agreed.

"Oh, I want you to meet someone. I'll be right back." I walked down to the waiting area. Troy saw me and I waved him to come over. He got up from his chair and shuffled his feet over to me. I dragged him down to Ryan's room.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked me while I pulled him down the hall.

"I want you to meet Ryan." We reached his room and the both of us walked in.

"Hey, Gabby. Oh and..." Ryan paused.

"I'm Troy."

"Gabby, you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend."

"I don't." I answered a little too quickly. "I mean, Troy's not my-my boyfriend."

Ryan nodded his head with a suspicious look on his face. "Mhmm."

Suddenly, the door opened and a nurse walked in. "Visiting hours are over." She said politely.

"Oh okay. We'll see you tomorrow, Ryan." I smiled and Troy and I walked out.

"So..." Troy said trying to start a conversation.

"What?"

"I heard you and Ryan... screaming."

"Oh." I blushed. "We had a little... disagreement."

"You could say that." A smirk manged to sneak onto his lips. "You wanna go somewhere?"

"Like where?"

"Anywhere."

"Timbuktu." I smiled while rolling my eyes.

"In the country, preferably the city."

"I don't care." I laughed.

"I wanna show you something." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the hospital.

I followed Troy into the back of woods behind his house. He seemed really eager to show me whatever he was about to.

"You're not gonna kill me back here, are you?" I asked.

"Depends." He grinned/

We walked a little more until a small lake came into view.

"Ta da!" Troy threw his arms up presenting what was in front of him.

"How did you know this was back here?"

"My dad and I found it a few years ago."

"What, you just decided to walk in the woods one day, in random directions?"

"Pretty much." He shrugged. "Let's go in."

"Uh, I kinda don't have a bathing suit."

"Who said anything about swimming?" Troy grabbed my hand and took me to the just where the water began. I then saw a row-boat.

"Wait, so..." I said pointing at the little white boat.

"Yup."

"You've done this before...?"

"Chill. The deepest part is like twelve feet."

Troy splashed me with one of the oars.

"Ah." I gasped and flung water back at him.

This soon escalated into a water fight when Troy jumped out of the boat and into the water. I dove in after him. Our heads popped out of the water at the same time.

"Gotta catch me!" He shouted and started swimming towards the shallow part, leaving the boat in the middle of the water.

"That's so not fair!" I complained swimming after him.

When I reached the land I didn't see where he went to. "Troy?" I called out. I felt two arms wrap around my waist. I turned around to see blue eyes staring back at me.

"I guess I caught_ you._" He smiled cheekily.

"When are you just gonna ask me to be your girlfriend?"

"Um. I'm not? I have a girlfriend."

"Oh, you're so funny, Troy." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious. Her name's Kylie. She went up to Washington to see her grandparents."

"What?" I asked completely confused and surprised.

"Yeah..." Troy sounded like this would be an obvious thing."

"You kissed me. What about the constant flirting?" I pushed him back from me.

"Well, I just-"

"Save it. I don't care." I turned around, having no idea where I was going. I just needed to get away from Troy. Was he being serious? Was this just some mind game he was playing on me to see if I really liked him? I heard Troy saying stuff, but I couldn't understand. I was... baffled. He lead me on. All this time I thought he liked me and he had a girlfriend. Unbelievable.

_Haha. I bet you guys didn't expect that. I love surprising people. Review. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Who knows how long I've been wondering through these woods. Troy made so many twists and turns I didn't have one clue which way would be the right one. Troy didn't even want to apologize, but why would he? I mean it's not like he cheated on _me. _Ugh, where am I? I looked around, weighing what way I should go. I then heard crunching leaves. I slowly turned my head around to see it was just a squirrel. It pranced over to a tree and scurried up to the top where it crawled into a hole. Amazing. Some stupid squirrel has a place it belongs before me. Weirdly, that doesn't surprise me. I've always been the outcast. I wasn't the sporty type. _Priss, _wasn't in my vocabulary and I hated school, so that leaves out nerd. I would have been the little girl you would call anti-social. The girl everyone made fun of because I sat by myself and read. The only people who would ever talk to me were the boys that were complete assholes. I just ignored them. Eventually, they walked away, but not leaving without dropping a few negative comments.

There was only one place I ever felt like I belonged. And it wasn't the place a "normal" teenage girl would like. I've always liked shooting, as in guns. One of my favorite things. Sure, a lot of other girls were in it, but at fourteen, which I was at the time, you're hanging out with friends (something I lacked), not at the local shooting club.

Now you're probably wondering what some kid in foster care was doing in a shooting club. Let's just say I've lived with some pretty weird people. This lady was a total hillbilly. She would always have the farmer plaid on and spit tobacco. The most manly woman I have ever seen. I was pretty sure she liked women. It would explain a lot of the pictures in her house, and being fourteen living with a woman like that, was pretty awkward. She never told me she was a... lesbian, but I wasn't that dumb.

Anyway, she signed me up for the shooting club and I was actually decent for the first time. I was only there for two weeks and I only learned how to use a rifle. Turns out, Debbie, the lady I stayed with, was some drug dealer and had pot hidden all over her house. She must have hid it well, because I never even smelt it. And trust me, living with my mom, I can still remember the smell of pot. It smelt like every bad smell you've ever smelt combined times ten. I would have no idea how to compare it to something, but you don't wanna smell pot. It'll be in your mind forever.

Seriously, I need to find out where I am. The sun was starting to set and finding my way in the dark would be even harder. The wind started to pick up. Oh, gee. It's gonna rain. That's fantastic. As if I'm not wet already. I just had to jump into that stupid lake with that stupid guy. Ugh.

This is getting fucking annoying. "Where the hell am I?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I listened to the echo. I felt a rain drop on my shoulder. Perfect.

The rain fell harder on my head and ran off my chin. I just love when I'm stranded outside in a storm. Ugh. I turned around and saw a tree house. Troy's. YES! I finally found it. I ran towards it and entered the back yard. This isn't Troy's...

I saw a little boy sitting in the inside of his house staring back at me through a screen door. A woman appeared while drying a plate in her hand.

"Can we help you?" She shouted over the rain backing her son away from the door, like she thought I was some serial killer.

I shook my head and walked out onto the street through their yard. I looked at the street names. I didn't recognize one of them. Was I even in the same neighborhood? A car drove by honking its horn at me. Faggot. Maybe I should get out of the middle of the street. As I stepped onto the sidewalk, I also stepped into a puddle. Now my shoe and my ankle are soaked. This experience is super fun!

I sighed trying to figure out the route I should go. How am I supposed to find my place to a house I've never lived in, in a town I've never been to, with people I don't know? Amazing, if I'd be able to.

This was hopeless, impossible. I dropped down on the wet sidewalk.

It was now completely dark out and I was completely soaked. I was freezing and I've been shivering for what seems like forever. Of course, it feels like I've been lost forever. A red Toyota pulled up to me and pulled down the window. Taylor.

"Gabriella? Do you need a ride?"

"Uh. No, I'm fine."

"No, get in."

I followed her directions and slipped into the nice, warm seats. "Thanks." I mumbled as I buckled the seatbelt.

"No problem, but what were you doing out here?"

"Oh, nothing." I shrugged like it was normal to be out in this kind of weather.

"Sure." She said as she made a turn. Now I knew where I was.

Typical, I was two streets away from where I needed to be. Taylor stopped her car in front of Mimi's house. "Thanks again." I said as I got of the car and stepped into the pouring rain once again. I trudged up onto the porch and flew in the door. Ah. Heat. I stood in front of the register, rubbing my hands together.

"Gabriella?" Mimi's voice rang in my ears. "What on earth? What have you been up to, child?"

I felt my lips curling up in disgust. Child. I'm nearly eighteen. Great. I forgot that I'm out of this system in the end of June. At least I'll be able to finish high school.

"I was... with a friend and we got stuck in the rain."

"Oh, well go take a shower. You have school tomorrow remember."

"I know how a calender works." I muffled to myself before running up the steps and to the bathroom.

--

Monday. What a great day it is. The first day of five you have to go to school. Fun. I pushed the door open and walked into East High, unnoticed. Thankfully. I don't like to be the center attention of things. I despise it really.

I walked over to my locker and spun the combination in. I dropped my books in and walked to homeroom, not setting my eyes on Troy.

--

I have almost every class with Troy, but I ignored him. And succeeded. Now, I'm sitting here tapping my pencil on the wooden desk waiting for ninth period to be over. I'm going to see Ryan today at the hospital. He had surgery on his knee. A piece of glass or something got into a cut. Oh, and guess who was performing the surgery? Troy's brother, David. I'm so looking forward to the friendly chat I can have with him.

Finally, the bell rang. I jumped up out of the desk I was sitting in and hurried to my locker. Frantically, I turned my combination lock and pulled it open. I really didn't want to see Troy and he usually had to walk by my locker to get to his.

I pulled my bag out and turned around, but bumped into someone and crashed to the floor.

"Sorry." The person mumbled picking their books up. Those hands. I know those hands.

_So, who is this person? Haha. And about Ryan, will everything go okay with him? _

_Oh and sorry about the kinda long wait. I've been freakishly busy and junk. I have no idea when chapter 12 will be up, but in the meantime, review. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I looked at the familiar hands once again and slowly turned my head up to see the face of them. My eyes found the blue eyes of Troy. I could feel my face turning red out of anger. I hated him right now.

"Hey." He smiled like nothing went on between us.

I grabbed my bag, picked myself off the floor and walked out of the school. I crossed my arms and let out a frustrated sigh. I couldn't believe him._ Hey. _Those words stayed in my head, same with that little smile, like it was nothing. Ugh!

I finally found the bus stop that would take me to the hospital. The bus stopped as the exhaust fumes flew out the back. The doors opened and I walked up the few steps while putting my money in. I got a seat in the front, set my bag on my lap and pulled out my book.

--

I knocked on Ryan's hospital room door with my knuckle.

"Come in." I heard him muffle from the other side of the wall.

I opened the door and the annoying squeak escaped through the room. "Hey." I smiled. "How was surgery?"

"Good, I guess. I was passed out." He chuckled.

"Yeah." I said walking over to the chair next to his bed.

"So, where's your boyfriend?" He smiled cheekily.

"Troy's not my boyfriend, just some dick."

"Oh." He crinkled his face. "What happened?"

"Just... shit."

"Ah. Shit." He mimicked me.

"Shut up." I put my feet onto the bed and sighed.

I heard the door open and my head popped up and there stood David. Oh great.

"Gabriella?" He had a surprised reaction on his face.

"The one and only." I responded.

"What's up? Keeping my brother out of trouble?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Um. No? If you want to stay _away _from trouble, with me probably isn't the smartest thing."

"Got that right." Ryan commented.

I shot him an evil glare.

"Well, anyway, do you need anything, Ryan?" David asked.

"Nah. I'm fine. Maybe some good food though. This hospital crap tastes like soap."

"I can't do anything about that." He laughed and his beeper went off. "Oh. Well, I gotta run." With that he was out of the room in one swift move.

--

I looked up at the clock hanging on the plain white hospital wall. "I better get back. I'll probably stop by tomorrow."

"Alright. See ya."

--

When I stepped off the bus I saw that Sharpay girl again. She waved her hand excitedly. You'd think I was her best friend and I just came back after three years.

"Gab-rie-ell-a." She said.

"Wh-at?" I said mocking her, though she didn't catch on.

"Are you coming to Troy's party tomorrow? Well, like a little get together."

"Nope." I popped my lips with the "p".

"Oh. Well, you should."

"Why?"

"Well, like _everyone_ will be there."

"I thought it was like a small get together?" I said in her preppy tone cocking my head.

"Well, duh." She started twirling her hair around her index finger. "I was-"

"I have somewhere to be, so if you can could please let me go."

"Oh." She said sounding a little taken back. "Sure."

I brushed past her and walked down the flat street to Mimi's house. These people were staring to get on my nerves. Did they actually think being friends with them was at the top of my list? Idiots. I swear, people are completely stupid these days.

I pushed the door open and kicked it shut. I heard Mimi in the kitchen and ran right upstairs.

When I walked into the bedroom I saw that the attic door was open. I dropped my bag onto the squishy bed and walked up the steps. I got to the top and wished I hadn't come up here.

"How the hell did you get in here?" I spat.

"Mimi's deaf. She wouldn't know if a war was going on outside. It's not hard to sneak in here." Troy answered.

"Just get out. You don't live here."

"So? I needed to talk to you."

"Well, when normal people want to talk to someone they don't sneak into a house they're living in."

"I kinda thought that you wouldn't listen to me though."

"You're right about one thing." I mumbled. "Just get out."

"Let me explain."

"I don't care what you have to say. Leave."

"No-"

"I don't care! Nothing you say or do will change my mind. I hate liars and _you._" I glared at him. "If you haven't caught on; I. Don't. Care. About. You."

"Don't like liars, huh? Well, don't lie to yourself. We both know you like me."

"No, I can't stand you." I corrected him.

"Can't stand that you like me."

"Just get out."

"Gabriella? Is everything okay up there?" I heard Mimi's slippers slap on the hard wood stairs. I panicked. She doesn't know I come up here. I turned to see Troy wasn't there.

"Yeah. Every things great." I rushed to the steps to meet her, but mostly to stop her from going any farther.

"Who were you talking to?" She stretched to see over me.

"No one. What are you talking about?"

"I heard you yelling and another voice."

"Nope." I shook my head. "No one but me up here." I smiled hoping she'd believe it and get out.

"Mhmm." She nodded. "Dinner will be ready soon." She turned on the stairs and went back to what she was doing.

When I turned around I saw Troy standing there again.

"How did-"

"It's a secret."

"Can you just get out?" I asked once again.

"Not until you hear me out."

"I don't wanna hear it."

"Please, Gabby."

"No. Just leave me alone. My life would be fine if you stay out of it. I was doing fine until you walked in on my life."

"I made your life better. You would still be that bitter little bitch if it wasn't for me."

"Bitter little bitch? If that's all I am, why can't you just leave me alone?" I challenged.

"I don't even know. I've been nothing but nice to you and-"

"Nothing but nice? You lied to me and cheated on your girlfriend with me! Last time I checked that doesn't fall under the category of nice, Troy."

"You don't have to be like this." He said quietly.

"I'm just myself."

"Well _yourself _could use a little of an attitude adjustment." Troy walked past me and slammed down the steps.

I just stood there. But then Mimi yelled up to me saying dinner was ready.

I sat on the lumpy chair, my elbow on the table with the same arm holding my head up as I played with the corn sitting on the plate with my fork.

"Are you alright? You haven't touched your food."

"I'm not hungry."

"Oh. Well theres this teen support group at the library tonight if-"

"Support group? I'm not on fucking drugs! I don't need to go hang out with whiny, bitchy teenage girls that need a therapy session more than a useless support group!" I pushed back my chair and walked out the front door.

What the fuck? Support group?! I'm not some pregnant teen. Do people automatically think that kids in foster care are "troubled"? We don't have diseases. We're just normal kids who don't have a permanent home. Not every person in foster care had bad parents either. Some parents just couldn't afford it, or they died and their kids had no where else to go.

--

When it was finally dark I convinced myself to go back. I'd be living with Mimi for who knows how long. I don't want it to be like my last foster home where everyone hates me.

_Yes, so what happened with her last time? You'll probably find out next chapter, somewhere in there. And what about Troy and Gabriella? Review and chapter 13 will be out a lot quicker. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The whole week was pretty awkward with Mimi. We barely talk to one another. School was practically the same. I was still the loner without friends, who sat by herself at lunch. You think I'd be used to this by now. I wasn't though.

It's now Friday after school and I'm sitting up in the attic reading with the sunlight shining down through the ceiling window. The stairs squeaked and Mimi emerged.

"Gabriella, I'm going to bingo now. If you want to order a pizza or something the number and money are on the counter."

"Um. I'm going to a friend's tonight." I said.

"Oh. Okay. Be back by eleven."

--

I arrived at the hospital and stepped into the elevator. In there with me was a grown woman and a little girl. The girl had her hand wrapped around her mom's index finger and, out of the corner of my eye I saw that she kept staring at me.

I watched the lights blink as we went up onto another floor. It stopped and the door opened. I got out and walked down the hall to Ryan's room. I put my hand on the knob, ready to turn it, but someone walked out. I jumped back, startled. A very tall and lanky man walked out. He had dreadlocks and round glasses. He looked at me and then walked right past me.

I shook it off and walked in, but regretting it. When I set my eyes on Ryan I went into shock but I managed to get some syllables out. "What the hell, Ryan?"

His head snapped up and the needle in his hand fell to the floor and cracked open. Powder, heroin, fell out. "Gabriella. What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing?" I walked over to the side of the bed where the drug had fell. "Is this... heroin?"

"Yeah." His head dropped and then rose back up. "I just-" He let out a sigh. "I needed it."

"I thought you wanted to get clean. That doesn't involve getting high."

"I know. But like I said; you don't know what it's like." Ryan had desperation leaking in his voice.

"Yeah, I do." I mumbled, but I don't think he heard it. Thank God.

The door slammed open and a nurse stood in the doorway. A gasp escaped her mouth. "What do you have?" She asked quickly.

Shit. I looked down at what I was holding in my hand. "This isn't mine."

Before I knew it she was calling security and a tall, round man in a cop uniform dragged me out of the room.

"This isn't mine!" I shouted, still holding it.

"Yeah. I wonder how many times I've heard that." He snatched the drug out of my hand and said something into the walkie-talkie on his shoulder.

"C'mon." He ordered through his teeth, grabbing my arm he dragged me out of the hospital.

When we got outside I saw there was a cop car out there. Oh fuck. Way to go, Gabriella. _We don't want a repeat of last time do we? _Laurie's words just danced in my head. Yeah, I really stuck to that deal.

Handcuffs were locked to my wrists as I shoved up against the police car. "What the hell?" I asked with my cheek against the car.

"Shut up. This yours?" He waved the needle in my face.

"No. I already told the other guy, it wasn't."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen." I smirked, knowing know I couldn't go to jail. Just Juvi. Oh, so much better.

--

After that stupid, obnoxious cop tested to see if the drug was real, I got thrown into the back of a police car. When he asked were I lived, he looked at me like I had three eyes when I said I didn't know. And when the whole 'me being in foster care because...' thing ended he took me to Mimi's house. He claimed he knew her.

Joe, I found out that's the cop's name, unique, knocked on Mimi's door with his hand wrapped around the back of the handcuffs. For some reason, I couldn't stop thinking that Troy was seeing this whole thing. And there's the most embarrassing moment of my life.

Mimi swung open the door, standing there in her nightgown and slippers. "Officer Davidson, what are- Gabriella? What on earth?"

"Gabriella was found in the hospital with a patient while holding heroin." Joe informed her.

"What?" She gasped. "You have to be joking. Gabriella would never-"

"Well the court date is next Tuesday. City Hall."

"Will she have to go to Juvenile Hall?"

"Depends what the judge says."

"Yes, officer. Thank you." He smiled at her with his lips sucked in and left. I briskly went through the doorway. My foot was hanging right over the second step when Mimi ordered me to stop.

"Get back here." She scolded. "Drugs? Gabriella, I'll have to call Laurie. She'll deal with you. Frankly, I'm not good with teen girls that have a substance abuse problem."

"Substance abuse?! It wasn't mine! Why doesn't anyone believe me?! I learned from that!" I squeezed my eyes shut wishing I didn't say that last sentence. I didn't want people to know about that, they look at me and judge me. They see me as a girl in foster care that does drugs. Nothing more.

--

Saturday. I used to love this day, now I don't. I didn't even want to get out of bed. Without thinking, I got up and walked downstairs. As soon as I entered the kitchen, conversation went dead. Laurie was here. Great.

"Gabriella, sit down." She pointed to the chair next to her.

I dragged my feet over and fell into it, crossing my legs. "What?"

"I thought we agreed no repeat of last time."

"And there wasn't. It. Was. Not. Mine."

"You expect me to believe that?" She pursed her lips at me. "Do you understand how serious this is?"

"Yeah, Laurie, I do." I rolled my eyes.

"You don't need to get an attitude. You realize that you could've ruined your life?"

"IT WASN'T MINE, FOR THE LAST TIME!" I screamed as loud as possible, standing out of my chair.

"Calm down and sit!" Laurie yelled.

"I don't want to." I crossed my arms over my chest, giving her a challenging look.

"You were such a nice girl. Until that boy came along..." Laurie shook her head at me.

"Don't even bring Jake into this." I felt my heart beating faster.

"Well he's why you're like this. You think you'd have these issues if it wasn't for him? No. You wouldn't."

"Fuck you." I said clearly before stomping up the steps to pack my things. I could not believe this. My world was crashing down on top of me. I couldn't breathe. Have you ever had _no one _believe you? This has happened a thousand times to me.

The thing that pissed me off most was that she brought Jake into this. Jake lived next door to me when I lived with my old foster family. The first time I saw him I knew I liked him. We had a lot in common. We were both overly sarcastic and read. The two of us developed a strong connection and started dating.

We were dating for about three weeks before he convinced me to try drugs. It was heroin and it started out just sniffing it. Jake said that it wasn't that dangerous. He escalated to shooting it, as in a needle. He said it felt twice as better. I have to say... it was kinda fun being high. Everything was bolder brighter, just more then it's average thing. Being high was like being in a different world.

Then the day I got caught; I was in the backyard of the house I was living in. The lady that was taking care me of me, Carol, caught us. She never told the cops, and everyone knows the foster care people wouldn't. That's money out of them and we can't have that now can we?

I'm now stuffing clothes into my bag knowing I'll be kicked out of here. Why would anyone want to keep me? I was so much trouble my own parents didn't care.

_So now you know a little more about Gabriella's past. You know what to do, review, derr. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I zipped up my bag and turned around to see Laurie standing there. She leaned against the door frame. She had her eyebrow raised as she stared at me.

"What?" I finally asked.

"What was with the little melt down?"

"You know not to bring Jake up." I glared.

"Well, what if you never met him? Your life would be a lot less stressful." She crossed her arms and took a step into the room.

"Less stressful? Did you seriously just ask that?" I started laughing hysterically. I have no idea why, but it felt good and I didn't want to stop. I can't remember the last time I've laughed this hard. I fell over onto the bed clutching my stomach.

When I finally calmed down, Laurie was looking at me like a moron. "You okay?"

"You don't think being in foster care isn't stressful? My life_ is_ stressful. You guys have no idea what it's like. No one does, except for the kids that actually go through it." I stated.

"This is best for you. Being taken from your horrible home lives. It's best for children that have lives like that."

"No, it's not. Not having a stable home, school, family. _Life._ How can you expect some five year old kid to be used to moving around all the time?"

"Well, it's better than their home lives."

"You don't get it!" I groaned.

"Well, just be ready for Tuesday." She said letting go of the subject.

"And I'll be out of here on Wednesday, won't I?"

"Well, Mimi didn't say anything about you leaving..." She turned on her toes.

"Wait, so she would actually keep me here?" I asked making her turn around.

"Surprisingly, yes." She spun back around and walked down the steps.

Why the hell would Mimi want me to stay here? I'm probably one of the worst kids ever. I got caught with drugs. Wow, she really was a good person.

--

I turned to see the time on the alarm clock on the bedside table. 2:17, it read. I've been trying to get to sleep forever. I got out of bed and padded down the steps. I reached the kitchen and saw the light above the sink was on. Mimi was sitting at the counter eating a bowl of oatmeal. The floorboard squeaked announcing that I was in here. She picked her head up and looked at me before speaking.

"Hello, Gabriella." She sadly smiled then went back to eating the soupy substance.

"Uh. Hey." I walked over the fridge and pulled out the milk. I opened the cabinet and grabbed a cup. I poured the milk into the glass, some of it splashed out and I ripped a paper towel off the roll to clean it up.

"Oh don't worry about that, honey. I'll get it." Mimi said behind me.

"It's okay. I'm the one who spilled it."

"You should be in bed, not cleaning up messes. Go back up to bed." She smiled at me.

"Thanks." I mumbled before walking to the steps. I stopped, turned back around going back into the kitchen.

"Um, Mimi?"

She looked up at me. "Yes, sweetie?"

"I-I wanted to say sorry, for the way I acted. I've been so mean to you and you're helping me. It's just- I'm not used to someone actually... taking care of me."

"It's alright. I've been there myself." She slightly smiled.

"Huh?" I squinted my face in confusion.

"I used to be in foster care myself, that's why I always foster kids. I know what it's like."

"Oh. Wow."

"Surprised you, huh?" She winked at me. "Get up onto bed. You do have school tomorrow."

I nodded and went straight upstairs. I pulled the covers up to my chin. The wind rattled outside. It made me feel calmer about this whole drug thing though. Eventually, I drifted off to sleep.

--

I ripped open the granola bar on my way to school. I took a bite out of it and chewed it. A shadow came over me. I looked up to see Troy, with nervous written all over his face. I picked my pace up a little hoping he wouldn't bother me.

"How many times do I have to tell you-" Troy started asking his famous question.

"That you can keep up with me?" I quoted him. "Yeah, I know, now leave me alone." I began walking again.

"Can't you just-"

"No!" I snapped. "Leave me alone. It's not that hard. Everyone else seems to do it."

"Well, I'm not everyone."

"I don't care."

At last, I arrived at school, still Troy was behind me. He wouldn't stop trying to convince me to let him explain himself. I don't want to listen to what he has to say. I don't have one bit of care for him. As far as I know it, I strongly dislike him. Not hate, yet. I only hate two people in this world; my parents. Mostly, my mom. I was raised to hate my dad.

"Please, just give me two minutes." Troy continued begging.

At this point I found it was easier to just ignore him. I turned the lock on my locker and swung the door opened. Picking up my books, Troy still went on and on.

I turned to look at him. "I don't care. Just don't talk to me." I said closing my locker and walking away from him.

I slid into my desk right before the bell rang. I flipped open my book and began reading until Taylor started talking to me.

"Hey, do you wanna hang out this weekend? My parents are going out of town, so I'm throwing a party. You can come if you want." She smiled.

"Uh. Thanks, but I don't know."

"Alright, well if you do," She pulled out a post it from her bag, "here's the address." She gently set it on my desk.

I stared at it. Did I just get invited somewhere? And to a party. By another human being. I was never really welcomed to 'hang out' with someone. I picked it up and shoved it in my pocket.

Ms. Darbus walked in and the class fell silent. She began taking roll. One name, besides mine, caught my attention.

"Kylie Moore."

"She's still with her grandparents." I heard Troy mumble.

"Thank you, Mr. Bolton, but I can see perfectly well that she's absent."

"Gabriella Montez." She called out.

"Here." I responded.

She went on with the names, but I couldn't help but let my eyes drift over to Troy. He was sitting in his desk, shoulders slumped down and was facing towards the front of the room, even though it seemed like him and Chad were in a conversation.

"Danforth, Bolton! Quiet." Ms. Darbus warned. "Or maybe you'd like to join me for lunch."

--

Finally, the end of the day has come. Troy tried talking to me only once. I didn't answer, but he went on and on about that stupid little promise he just _had_ to keep. Seriously, dude. No one else has kept promises to me. Why should you be any different?

The one person I actually could trust let me down. Ryan. I really thought I could count on him. That was obliviously a lie, like everything else that came out of his mouth. Whatever, I'm over it.

I kicked a rock on the sidewalk on my way to Mimi's. I have to go to court tomorrow. Oh, the joy. I'm just praying for a nice judge who won't send me away.

_Do yo thang, review. Haha. I also need ideas. So, leave it in a review or PM me. Thanks. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I took a breath seeing the court house in front of me. Amazing, right now, in that building, someone's going to decide what my future will be like. A; I go to Juvi, have that on my record for the rest of my life and never be able to get a job. B; I don't go to Juvi and I keep on living this miserable life. Woah, win-win situation. Ugh. I slid the creases out of my navy blue skirt. I felt like some old lady in this thing. A navy suit. I was told it was a suit for girls. Who's heard of that? Last time I checked a suit was something worn with a tie, but only by the male specie. I pulled down the matching jacket and flipped my hair over my shoulders. I had a white cami on under the blazer, and on my feet, ballet flats. Yeah, not so professional, but they would do. Hopefully.

"You ready?" Laurie spoke softly.

I nodded with a gulp. Of course I wasn't ready! Was she nuts? No one would be ready for this. I took a deep breath and started climbing the steps, which seemed way too long. I looked at my feet while walking up them. The concrete had perfect swirls on it, no cracks, scratches. It was plain, minus the swirls on the steps, set on there in a pattern, flawlessly.

"Hey." Laurie nudged my shoulder. "It'll be alright."

Was she joking? I could be sent away to some reform school! It would not be _alright. _Either way, I'm still gonna be unhappy. Yay.

Laurie held open the door that lead to the court room. There were three people in there, scattered across the spacious room in random chairs.

I can do this. No big deal. I mean, if I get sent away to someplace, I won't have Troy bothering me. If I don't, I don't, so I'll have a clean record. So, maybe there both good things. Or one of the most horrible things. Ugh.

--

I was now in a hard, wooden chair, legs crossed. The judge glared down on me. I guess he wasn't a fan of teenage drug addicts. What a shame.

"Miss Montez?" The judge, Markus Radovich, spoke to me in a harsh voice.

"Yes, your honor?" I gulped.

"It seems I have two choices for your punishment."

I nodded holding my breath.

"Your sentenced to four months probation."

"Yes, your honor."

"But, if this is to happen again, your punishment will be more severe. I just gave you a huge favor, Miss Montez. Don't make me regret it."

"Yes, your honor."

"Your probation officer will be at your house tomorrow, six o' clock."

I nodded, looking at my folded hands on the table.

"Meeting adjourned." He pounded his gavel, got up from his seat and walked into a back room.

I dropped my head onto the cold table. I can't believe I'm on probation. Oh, man, school will be so much fun with this!

--

My probation officer, whose name was Becky, wasn't the most pleasant person in the world. She mumbled to herself a lot, and was just, pretty much, nasty.

"You will not fight, you will be in by your curfew, which is 10:00, no smoking, underage drinking, or drugs. If you break any of these rules while on probation you will get one warning, next you're off to someplace that I don't know. The court would decide that, but let's just hope that won't happen." She stacked papers in a folder and then closed it. "Understand everything?"

"Uh, yeah." I nodded while my mind took in all the words and rules she had said.

"Good. You can reach me at this office or this number." She quickly scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it to me.

I crumbled it into my hands making a fist. I didn't want her stupid number or her office address. I hated everything about this probation thing. But, only four months, I told myself. Four months and this will all be over. Yeah, four months of torture.

"Gabriella, are you sure you understand all of these rules?" Becky asked once more.

"I think I'll figure it out." I rolled my eyes.

"I asked a simple question, don't get an attitude with me. Alright?"

"Yeah." I glared at her.

"Good." She pursed her lips.

"I'll walk you to the door, Becky." Mimi offered.

--

I could feel the blood flowing into my head by now. I'm laying on my bed with my head hanging off it upside down. God, I wish bordem would betray me once in a while. I sat up looking at the clock hanging on the wall. It was only 5:43. I sighed.

Maybe I could walk over to Taylor's. Woah, what? I'm getting used to this place, the thing I didn't want to happen.

Oh well, there was nothing better to do. I slipped into my shoes and slumped down the steps.

"Gabriella? Where are you going?" Mimi asked from in the living room. I could hear the news blasting from in there.

"Uh, over to Taylor's."

"Okay, remember your curfew."

"Got it." I closed the door and headed for Taylor's.

I walked across the street, while making sure no cars were coming. As I passed Troy's house, I saw him in his driveway shooting hoops by himself. I had to tell myself over and over not to look at him. Why was that so hard? I shouldn't be reluctant to not look at him. I should be disgusted with him, but I'm not and it drives me up the wall. I felt his eyes digging into my back. I hate the feeling when someone's watching you. I didn't hear the basketball dribbling anymore. I held my breath waiting for him to say something, to make me stop. It never happened though. And it kinda... annoyed me. What the hell is wrong up in my head? I_ should_ be ecstatic that he never said a word, yet I'm not. I shook that upset feeling off and concentrated on getting to Taylor's house.

I pressed the doorbell. Hopefully, this was the right house. I can't remember the exact one.

The door swung open without warning. A little boy stood there with a toy car in his hands. He looked up to me, eyes squinted.

"Tay-tay!" He screamed before running into the back of the house. This was why I hated little kids, most annoying thing in the world.

I saw Taylor walking to the door. "Gabriella? Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, just thought I'd come over. Is that okay?"

"I'm babysitting my little brother, but we can hang out if you want." She had a hopeful smile playing on her lips.

"Sure." I hesitated. I'd do just about anything, so I wouldn't have to go back to Mimi's.

"You can sit on the couch, I'll be in soon." She walked back into the kitchen.

--

It was now 9:56, Taylor's little brother was in bed and we were sitting on her couch watching a movie. Oh my god! My curfew!

"I better get going." I announced standing up and stretching.

"Oh, alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya."

"Wait, why weren't you at school today?"

"Oh, I had a bad headache, but it's gone now." I lied.

"Oh, okay."

I ran all the way to Mimi's. I stopped my full speed sprint when I reached Troy's house. He didn't need to know that I was rushing to get back to Mimi's.

When I glanced across the street, I saw Becky standing on the porch, hand on her hip while gabbing into her cell phone that looked like it was naturally there.

I'm screwed.

I walked across the pavement onto Mimi's porch. It squeaked and Becky turned to me. I was met with mean, glaring hazel eyes. She snapped her phone shut without even finishing her sentence.

"So, where have you been?"

"I'm sorry, I'm late, but I-"

"I don't care, Gabriella. Neither will the jury. This is your _one _warning. Next time, you'll get sent off. Do you understand how serious this is?"

"Yes." I said holding the '_s_'.

"Start treating this situation like it is then." She brushed past me, got into her car, slamming the door, then sped down the narrow street.

"Bitch." I mumbled before walking inside.

"I'm back, Mimi!" I shouted walking into the living room.

I strolled in there casually and a little phrase slipped from my lips. "Oh shit."

"Hey, I was hoping we could talk." Ryan said casually.

_Uh oh, now what will happen? Will Gabriella forgive him? And is Ryan even there to apologize? Sorry about the little delay on this one. Review. _


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I stood there staring at Ryan not actually thinking that he could have the guts to show up here. Did he think that I'd want to listen to his little rant about how he should've said something to the cops, instead of me taking the blame for it.

"What?" I asked glaring at him.

"Could we talk... alone?" He coughed awkwardly.

"Uh, Mimi?" I looked over at her.

"Oh, sure honey." She smiled before walking up the steps.

"What do you want, Ryan?" I sighed.

"I know this probably isn't the best time to ask you this, but-" He took a deep breath, running his fingers through his hair. "I need money. I know you always picked up some jobs when you were little, so you would have _something _when you got of foster care. I really need to borrow some."

"What?" I asked pinching my eyes shut not believing what he just said. I didn't _want _to believe it. I actually had some faith in him.

"Only about two fifty."

"Two hundred and fifty dollars?" I asked in utter amazement. I only had about two hundred and sixty four bucks.

"C'mon. You used to always be collecting cash."

"Do you know what you did?!" I shouted.

"Yeah, I know and I'm gonna get my act together. I'm off the drugs." He smiled.

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down. I had to tell myself that lunging myself forward and punching him wasn't the right thing to do. I turned around. I couldn't look in those little eyes that were so happy. So blunt to the fact of what he did.

"Gabs?" I felt his fingertips on my shoulder.

I quickly turned back around and glared at him. "You fucking asshole! Are you some retard?!"

"Woah, dude. Chill." He put his hands up in defense.

I felt my nostrils flaring, my face turning red and my eyes into slits. "Get out. Now!"

"What the hell-"

"I hate you, Ryan! You _ruined_ my life!"

"What are you-"

"I'm on probation!"

"What the fuck? What did you do?"

"ME?!" This officially is the moment in my life when I can honestly say... I've never been more surprised. Ever. And never will be this shocked again.

"Are you having some breakdown or something?"

"You! It's _your_ fault _I'm_ on probation!" I pointed to him and then to me.

"How?" I watched his face drop as he realized what he did. "The heroin. Oh god. Gabriella, I'm so-"

"I don't care."

"Please just-" He sighed running a hand through his messy hair. His left pinky nail caught my eye. He lied. He wasn't clean. And heroin wasn't the only drug he did.

"You lied." I whispered.

"Huh?"

"You aren't clean and obliviously heroin isn't the only drug you used."

"What? Yeah it-"

"Your pinky nail." I shook my head cutting him off.

His lips formed and '_o_'. "About that..." He laughed nervously.

"I don't want to hear it, Ryan. Just get out." I surprised myself with how calm my voice sounded. I should be angry with him, but my tone wouldn't say that.

He gave me a disappointed look before walking out, like _he_ should be the one disappointed in _me_. He had that long pinky nail that always made my skin crawl. My mom had one. It's used for the cocaine. They put it in their nail and sniff it. Quick buzz, I remember my mom told me when I saw her doing it one day.

"Gabriella?" Mimi knocked on the side of the wall. "Is everything alright?"

"Don't worry about it." I sighed, without facing her.

"Oh. Um, okay. Tell me if you need anything, sweetie." Her slippers tapped up the steps and I was alone.

I need to get out of this place. Out of this house, this town. Who knew, such a small town could put someone under this stress. But, not many girls are put on probation at seventeen, or end up falling for a guy and then finds out he has a girlfriend, and who has some drug addict as a best friend. Yeah, I know it's not normal, but Ryan was still my best friend. All these feelings started growing on me since I moved here. I began getting warm hearted. Frankly, I absolutely hated it. Hated it, hated it, hated it. It made me vulnerable and I let people in a lot more easily. All thanks to the one and only; Troy Bolton.

The decision has been made, screw my probation. I quietly hurried up the steps. I opened the closet door, picked up my bag and began stuffing clothes in it. I threw a hoddie on and went back down the steps at the same volume. I was ready to leave, but I couldn't. My hand was hovering over the doorknob. Right here, right now, was my chance to escape, but my hand was frozen in mid air.

You know that little voice, in the back of your head that tells you something is wrong, that you shouldn't be doing this? Well, at this very moment, this was my first encounter with this so called voice. It told me; turn around, go back upstairs, go to bed, and listen to Troy. I sighed, giving in to this voice, but I _know _I won't be listening to the last little request.

--

I rolled on to the bed until my feet felt the floor. I pushed back the hair, that had fallen in my face, behind my ear and stumbled into the bathroom. I picked up my toothbrush, ran it under water, squirted toothpaste onto the hard bristles, and began running it over my teeth.

After I was fully dressed, I walked carefully down the squeaky steps. Amazing, how I managed to make it all the way down here last night without disturbing Mimi.

I heard the toast crunch as Mimi bit a piece. The door swung open and in walked Troy. Oh jeez. Deja vu, much?

"Morning, Mimi." Troy greeted setting a newspaper next to her on the table.

She smiled a thanks.

"I'll see ya later, Mimi." I said, throwing my bag over my shoulder and heading out the door.

I got to the end of the sidewalk, glancing down the street making sure it was clear of any cars. My one foot made it onto the road before I felt fingers wrap around my wrist. Thinking, it was Troy, I turned around, eyes in slits.

"Tr-Ryan?"

"We need to talk."

"I don't want to."

"Please."

"No. And how do you keep finding me? Stalker." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm not stalking you, I just really need your help."

"I'm not giving you money."

"That's not what-"

"Just leave me alone."

"Gabriella-"

"I believe she said to leave her alone." Troy said walking up to us. Great.

"Dude, stay out of this."

"Ryan, right? I think you should, uh, _back off._"

"I don't fucking care what you say." Ryan shoved Troy's chest. I could already see where this was going.

I stepped in the middle of them. "Stop it! Ryan, just come by tonight."

"Yeah." He nodded and walked down the sidewalk to his car.

"Troy, stay out of this!"

"Can we-"

"No! Nothing with 'we'. Nothing that involves both of us interacting. I knew you were bad at hints, but seriously. Leave me alone."

"Can I explain? You at least owe me that."

"Owe _you_!? You were _not _the one that was lied to!"

"Gabriella, give me two minutes."

"No. It's better for the both of us, if you leave me alone."

"I can't do that!" He threw his arms up towards the cloudy sky.

"At least try." That's the last thing I said before I walked away.

_Again, sorry about the long wait. It seems like not as many people are reading this anymore and I don't see the point in writing it if barley any people are reading it, so please review. _

_**Melissa Poo Poo Pants:** I'm happy to report to you that you're wish has come true. Gabriella accused Ryan as a stalker, even though he wasn't TRULY one. Haha. Love ya, _**MEL. **_Haha. _


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

My mind was blank the whole way to school. Pretty much my mind was empty through the whole day. I had nothing to make of what happened on my way to school. Ryan shows up randomly and Troy just walks in on us fighting. Troy isn't supposed to walk into my life at any given moment. I hated and loved it at the same time. I've never had this much hate and love for the same person ever. Wait, did I just say love? No. This will not happen. I'm not going through this whole thing with a boy again. I didn't need it, nor want it.

My day had ended and I walked into Mimi's house. I heard muffled voices in the kitchen and walked in there. I saw Becky leaning against the counter with a cup of coffee in her hands. Freak. Who drinks coffee in the middle of the day?

"Gabriella." She smiled.

"Hi." I walked to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. "What's up?" I asked taking a swig out of the bottle.

"Nothing. I have to check on you everyday once you get back from school."

"Well, I survived yet another day." I mumbled.

"So you did." She had an odd expression on her face. One eye was narrowed and the other eyebrow was raised. Well, she was just a strange person.

"I have some homework I have to do." I stated before running up the steps.

I remembered that Ryan was coming over tonight. Hopefully he's actually apologizing this time. But, the long time that I've known Ryan, he's failed to say sorry.

--

The doorbell chimed through the big house. "I'll get it." I offered setting my fork down and chewing the last bit of food in my mouth.

Mimi nodded.

I opened the door to see Ryan standing there with an awkward smile on his face.

"Hey." I swallowed the remains of food in my mouth.

"Hi, so, I need to make this quick..."

"Do you wanna come in or-"

"No, it's alright." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for the whole heroin thing. I should've confessed and I get it if you don't want to talk to me, ever again, but just know that I would take that back if I could."

"Okay." I nodded, smiling.

"So, you forgive me?" Ryan asked hopefully.

"On one condition."

"Anything."

"Go to rehab. I know what that shit does to people, I don't want it happening to you."

"Deal." He smiled. "I better get going. See ya, Gabs."

"Bye, Ryan." I watched him get into his car and then I shut the front door. I spun around to go back to the dining room, but Mimi stood there.

"So, he was the one?" She asked knowingly.

"You heard?"

"Indeed I did. Why didn't you say it was that boy instead of you?"

"I owe him."

"I don't believe you do." She said cocking her head in confusion.

"Yeah, he took the blame for something I did once."

"Which was?"

"Uh. Not important." I lied.

"Gabriella." She said my name softly. Her quiet, gentle voice reminded me of my grandma. "I know you have a past. You can tell me what you did, you're a different person now, I know that. We both do." She smiled.

"It's no big deal." I skimmed past her, back to my seat, and began eating again.

She followed my lead. The rest of dinner was completely silent, minus the birds and the screaming kids outside.

--

I scraped some left over food on my plate, into the garbage can. Then I set my plate, fork and cup in the dishwasher.

"I'll do the dishes tonight, honey." Mimi told me.

I gladly obeyed and went upstairs.

I fell onto the bed and turned on the television. I heard something crash up in the attic. I pressed the _mute_ button on the remote. I strained my ears to listen.

"Ouch!" Someone muffled.

I dropped the remote on the bed and ran up the steps to see Troy pushing himself off the floor surrounded by a pile of boxes that had spilled.

"What the- Do you just appear anywhere you want to?" I asked angry.

"No, just here." He smirked.

"I'm sure Mimi wouldn't appreciate you just sneaking up here. She wouldn't be to fond of that idea."

"You never know." He shrugged.

"Is it really that hard for you to just leave me alone?"

"More than you know." He walked closer to me.

I took a step back. "It's not hard for me to ignore you."

"You're lying."

"Am not." I crossed my arms. "Leave. Please."

"I can't. Not until you let me explain."

"I'm not going to. Ever."

"Why is it so unforgivable? It's not like I cheated on _you._"

"It doesn't matter. You lied. I don't like liars."

"You lie all the time! Huh, what about the past of yours? I didn't see you jumping to fill me in on that."

I drew the line there. Now I _know _I can't forgive him. I shot him an evil glare before walking out. I ran down the steps, slamming the front door as I left.

--

I wandered into the woods and found an old tree house. Not trusting it to hold me, I still climbed up. Pulling my hood onto my head, I lied down gazing up at the sky. It was just about sunset. Purple, orange, yellow and blue stretched across the large area.

Eventually, the sun peeked down under the horizon making night come. That's when I decided to go back. I wouldn't get lost this time, I was sure.

I sped up onto the porch and walked in. Mimi was just at the bottom of the stairs when I entered.

"Hello. Where have you been?" She asked kindly.

"Oh, just at a friend's." It seems like I used that line a lot. Pretty soon she'll stop believing it.

"Okay, sweetie."

I was halfway up the steps when she decided to call something up to me. "Gabriella, do you and Troy-are you two friends?"

"Oh, not really." I answered, choosing my words carefully and trying not to scream out how much I hate the sound of his name.

"Hmm." She pondered that. "Seems like you two would get along, is all." She shrugged and walked into the living room.

I didn't think about what she meant by that. I walked to the bathroom, stepping into the shower, I turned the water on. I squirted some shampoo out of the half empty bottle and rubbed it through my hair.

--

I wrapped a towel around my wet hair and myself. Taking my hand, I wiped the fog off the mirror. My eyes were red with dark circles under them. I had a frown plastered on my face. I tried smiling, but failed, you can tell it was nothing but fake.

_Okay, so yet ANOTHER thing about Gabriella's past. Why does she owe Ryan one? Review. _


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

I opened my locker door, it was lunch period. I saw Kylie was next to me at her locker. Unfortunately, I had the luck to be in the perfect view when her and Troy make out. Oh, how people envy me.

I closed my locker door, spun around to head towards the cafeteria, when I slipped over my foot and did a face plant into the hall. I heard a locker snap shut, as I picked myself off the floor.

"You! Ugh. Just go back to whatever freak place you came from." Kylie had eyeliner smeared down her cheek. Guess, I kinda messed that up.

"Sorry." I mumbled while wiping off my jeans.

"You're just-ugh-I-," Kylie started to criticize me, but Troy came over just then.

"Kylie, c'mon." He said pulling her arm.

"Troy." She said whining his name. "My face. Hello, eyeliner everywhere?"

"Just wipe it off."

"Well, I'll have to put it on again." She glared over at me.

"Whatever, I'll see ya at lunch." Troy walked away from her, rubbing his neck.

Kylie scoffed, facing me. "Stay away from me!" She poked me. "You're just some accident waiting to happen, and I don't want to be near you when it does." She walked past me, bumping my shoulder. I'm sure not on purpose, though.

--

I finally made it into Mimi's house, dropping my bag in front of the door. I was going to take her up on that offer of cookies.

"Mimi?" I said walking into the kitchen.

"Gabriella, how was school?" I hated when adults asked us this. Like we're expected to go into detail of everything that happened today.

"Fine." I said simply.

"Ah, the most popular answer for that question." She chuckled. "Would you like some cookies?" She held the plate out for me.

"Thanks." I said grabbing one. "I have homework, so I'll be upstairs."

"Alright, honey."

--

I finally finished my Calculus homework when I heard the door open downstairs. Then, Becky's man voice could be heard through the entire house. Ugh. I went down then and walked into the kitchen.

"Gabriella." Becky smiled politely.

"Becky." I said copying her tone.

"Since you haven't been getting into trouble, you might be able to get a month off your probation."

"Really?" I asked happily.

"Yes, you-" I didn't hear the rest of her sentence,the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, Mimi." I said before she could stand from her chair.

I opened the door and Troy stood there. His blue eyes were brighter than I remembered, and the half smile still melted my heart. No, Gabriella, I told myself, this isn't you.

"Hey." I said awkwardly. "Uh, Mimi's just-" I said pointing back to the kitchen, but he cut me off.

"I'm here to see you."

"Oh." I bit my bottom lip. "What's...up?"

"Can we talk?" He sighed.

"Sure." I stepped out on the porch and we sat down on the swing, keeping a safe distance of each other.

"Still mad at me?" I could tell he was trying to make small talk.

"I'm over it." I said picking my thumb nail. His warm hand came down to mine and caressed it.

"Gabriella." He spoke my name softly.

I looked at him not sure what was about to be said.

"I'm sorry." He sighed. "I broke up with Kylie. I realized that Kylie is just my past, and you're my future. I mean, I _want_ you in my future." He stumbled to get the words out.

When he said 'past' that reminded me of the last time we talked. _"You lie all the time! Huh, what about the past of yours? I didn't see you jumping to fill me in on that." _ And...I couldn't come up with a good reason to be mad at him. Maybe, I didn't want to me mad at him.

"I can't-" I shook my head, searching for words. I walked off the porch and went to cross the street, but Troy's booming voice caught me off guard.

"No stop this! Alright, I know that you don't want to let people in and you don't want to get hurt. You have to put this act on that you're strong and you can't be knocked down, but the thing is, everyone knows you've been knocked down, everyone that knows what your life is like, that is. You know you're strong, I know you're strong, anyone who knows you, knows you're strong. Just give me a chance, I'm not gonna knock you down, I'm not going to hurt you."

Suddenly his hand was on my shoulder and I was facing him once again. Right here, it felt like that moment right before the kiss. He was looking at me like he was going to do that. I was hoping he wouldn't but at the same time wishing he would.

"Are you gonna kiss me or something?" I stuttered.

"Would you get mad if I did?"

"Guess you'd have to see." I smiled dully up at him.

He leaned down and our lips met. I missed this, his hands cupped around my face, my fingers tangled in his hair. Mostly, the feeling of his warmth, his love. I never felt so much passion from one person, and I never felt this much passion _towards_ a person. It was... indescribable.

I pulled back, grinning up at him.

"So, we're good?" He asked.

"Oh yeah." I said leaning up and giving him a short kiss.

"Good."

--

"I'll see ya tomorrow." Troy told me as I walked him to the front door.

"Yup." I smiled, as he bent down and kissed me once more. "Bye."

"See ya." He walked through the door and across the street to his house.

"I thought you and Troy didn't hang out." I heard Mimi behind me.

"Uh, guess that changed."

"So it did." She smirked at me.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just never saw you like this. So in love with something, or someone."

"I'm not in love with Troy!"

"It looks that that."

"No, we just met. I-I don't love him."

"You don't or you can't?" She asked wisely.

"What do you mean?" I knew exactly what she meant though.

"You're just scared. But I know Troy. The way he looks at you; he won't ever hurt you."

"Yeah..." I smiled sadly. "I'll be in my room." Wait, did I just say _my_ room? That's the first time I've called something _mine._ This place was really starting to grow on me, and I didn't have a problem with that. Not one bit.

"Alright, dear."

Before I was on the third step, the doorbell rang. Mimi answered and Ryan's voice poured in my ears. I turned around and smiled at him, walking to the door.

"Mimi, I don't think you've met Ryan before. Mimi, Ryan. Ryan, Mimi." I introduced them.

"Hello." She smiled at him, before turning to me. "Remember you're curfew."

"I will." I stepped out onto the porch with Ryan.

"Hey, stranger. Haven't seen you for a while. I thought you'd be in rehab."

"About that..." His voice shaky.

"No, Ryan."

"I'm sorry, but you don't know how hard this is for me. It's... impossible."

"You promised."

"I don't always fucking keep promises. This is the real world. What the hell has gotten into you? You've become some fucking bitch. What did these people do to you?"

"Ryan, if anything, I changed for the better here."

"Yeah, fucking right."

"Ryan, what right do you have to come and yell at me? I'm not the one getting high every fucking day!"

"At least I don't fucking steal shit because someone dared me to do it."

I closed my eyes, wishing he didn't say that. I hated to think about that, I hated everything about that stupid game. That one dare, that almost got me in a shit load of crap, but it didn't, all thanks to Ryan.

_Okay, so finally Troy and Gabriella talked. Hope you guys are happy. Well, review, when I get 12, I'll put up the next chapter. _


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Open your eyes, Gabriella. This is the real fucking world and people aren't gonna take the blame for you. What do you think will happen in a few months when your out of this whole foster care thing?" Ryan spoke harshly.

I shook my head, not making eye contact.

"This place is fucking you up. You have no idea what it's like out there. You're gonna go into the world with_ nothing._" He stressed the word 'nothing'.

"Ryan!" I shouted. I couldn't control this rage in me anymore, I needed to scream, cry, hit something. I was so angry. My life is falling apart, piece by piece. It's gonna destroy me one of these days.

"Let's be serious, Gabriella. You're nothing but a poor, parent-less girl. You have nothing going for you in your life."

"You don't know that."

"The only talent you have is something criminal related. Hopefully you won't steal anything again."

I sighed at the memory, the worst thing I've ever done. The poor old man had no idea what was going on. I felt horrible after that. I wanted to puke, the feeling of guilt in my stomach is still there after six years. Tears were ready to pour out of my eyes. I can't let them fall in front of Ryan, he can't know he's won. I shoved past him and ran up to my room.

I couldn't run from that day though, remembering it was horrible. I closed my eyes hoping to fall asleep and have that day no longer burned my my mind.

That moment began playing in my head and I couldn't get it out.

"C'mon, he's some old guy. He won't even hear you" I remember Ryan saying.

"Ryan, come on. He's half blind. Pick another dare." I begged.

"Nope. That's what I picked." Hannah said to me, arms crossed.

Hannah was thirteen then, had long wavy black hair and striking blue eyes. I always thought she was one of the prettiest girls in foster care, but the ugliest personality ever. I only hung around her because Ryan had a thing for her.

"Don't you think that's kinda mean? I really don't wanna do this. Pick anything else." I tried.

"Quit being such a wimpy bitch and do it!" Hannah shoved me towards the house.

Now or never. I regret, now, ever telling them about the money. I'm supposed to go into Jim's house and take it. Jim was an old man who lived in the house next to the foster home. I'd always cut his grass and plant flowers for him, one of my many jobs.

I walked in on him one day while getting money out of a case. A case that had a lot of cash in there. Basically he was loaded.

_"Let's not tell anyone about this money I have. Alright, Gabby?"_ He told me.

I promised not to, but I told Ryan about it and he told Hannah, I guess.

So, here I am, ready to rob one of the sweetest people I've met. Why? Because of a stupid dare, I could've easily walked away from. And I chose not to.

I pulled my hood over my head while opening the squeaky front door. I heard snoring upstairs, he must be asleep. I tip toed to the basement and quietly snuck down the wooden steps. I saw the case, and on the ceiling above it was the code.

I could say I didn't know the numbers to punch in, but me and my stupidity told them it was written above it.

I pressed in the numbers and it beeped two times indicating it was wrong. I licked my top lip, my palms were getting sweaty. I looked up again. Was it a nine or a two? I couldn't make it out. I squinted to see the writing but something interrupted me.

"Hey! Is someone here?" Jim's voice shouted from the top of the stairs.

The air got stuck in my throat and I swear my heart skipped a beat. I stood there frozen for a second, then darted towards the door to the outside in the basement. I sprinted to the bush Ryan and Hannah were behind, pumping my arms and legs as fast as they would possibly go.

I reached my destination and they were sitting there making out. Assholes.

"Guys, let's go! He saw me!" I said trying to catch my breath.

They pulled apart and ran towards the foster home. I followed at their heels. I heard Jim behind us, yelling. I felt so bad, I wanted to turn around and run to him saying how sorry I am.

The next morning Ryan, Hannah, and I were all called into the "office".

"You three were seen running from Mr. Turner's house last night. He said someone was trying to steal money out of the case."

I looked down at my feet picking my thumb nail, a habit I had then.

"We're not sure, but which one of you would do such a terrible thing? Mr. Turner donates money for this place every year and this is how you repay him. Why-"

"I did it." Ryan stepped forward.

I tried to keep the shocked expression off my face.

"Ryan." She nodded. "Hannah, Gabriella, you girls are excused."

Man, how I hate that whole thing. One of the worst decisions of my life. Jim never deserved that. I never should have told Ryan about all that money. I never should've let Ryan take the blame for that, but I was young and stupid. Now, he'll blackmail me with it, not anymore though. I finally payed him back. Finally.

--

The sun beat down on me on my way to school. It was way to sunny today.

"Hey you." Troy said wrapping his arm around my middle back.

"Hey." I said hoping I didn't sound too out of it.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah." I smiled at him.

"Good." He lent down and set a soft kiss on my lips.

We continued on our walk to school in silence. I could feel Troy tense up. His arm dropped from around my waist.

"Would you tell me whats wrong? I know somethings bothering you." Troy said.

"It's... nothing."

"Gabriella, I'm not stupid."

"It's Ryan." I whispered.

"Why? Did he do something?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Gabs, tell me what's going on."

"Don't worry. It's over and done with. Okay?"

"Alright." Troy sighed.

--

Finally I arrived home. This is the first time I've called anywhere home before. I'm starting to really love this place. Mimi feels like a second grandma, and Troy is amazing. Taylor and I are starting to be really good friends, and Sharpay, well we don't have a lot on common, but she's pretty cool.

Troy had to stay after school today, so I got stuck walking home by myself. Nothing I wasn't used to.

"Hey, Mimi." I said walking into the living room.

"Gabriella." She had a serious look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

Mimi opened her mouth to speak but someone cut her off.

"My Gabby."

My face dropped. That screeching voice, I'd know it anywhere. I slowly turned my head around to be met with my mother's face. She looked older, that's what drugs do to you. Her arms were out, walking towards me, ready to embrace me. Did she expect this to be a happy reunion? When her arms wrapped around me, I was too shocked to push her away.

She finally let go and I looked up at her with scared eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I called Laurie, your social worker-"

"I know who Laurie is. Why are you here?" I glared at her.

"To take you home, of course." She had fake sweetness in her voice.

"I _am_ home."

"No honey, you're coming to live with me and my new boyfriend, Patrick."

"I'm not going." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You'll love Patrick."

"I don't fucking care who's screwing you right now! I hate you! What, are you Patrick's hoe right now? Is he giving you drugs for sex?"

"Gabriella, I am your mother, you will not speak to me like that."

"Mother? Are you joking? You aren't a _mother. _Fuck you!" I yelled, before running upstairs.

_Oh, bet you guys didn't see that. Haha. More reviews, faster the next chapter will be up. Yes, I'm bribing you. Haha_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

I'm lying here, with a pillow stuffed under my chin with tears pouring out of my eyes. This is the first time, in a long time, that I've cried. I can't look at my mother right now. I hate her. I honestly, truthfully, despise my mother. No one should feel that much hatred towards their own mom. No one should feel what I feel, all the pain, guilt, frustration is eating me alive. I really loved this place and now my mom is going to pull it right out from under me.

A soft knock on the door, filled the quiet room. Laurie walked in with sympathetic eyes.

"Gabriella?"

I didn't answer her, I didn't even blink.

"I know this is the last thing you want to hear, but your mom is taking you with her. You'll get a new probation officer and he or she will figure everything out when you get back with your mom."

"I'm not going."

"Gabriella, don't make this a bigger deal than it is."

"You'll have to get someone to drag me out of this room. I am not going with that woman."

"She can't be that bad." She grabbed my suitcase out of the closet and began packing my clothes.

"What are you doing?"

"I doubt that you'll pack, so..."

"Stop."

"You have to get ready to leave. Your mom already went to court and has full custody of you." She continued putting my belongings in the bag.

"Don't!" New hot tears were running down my cheeks. I picked the suitcase up and threw it across the room.

"Gabriella!" Laurie yelled at me.

I dropped to the floor, on my knees with my hands covering my tear strained face. I heard her back out of the room. Typical, no one has ever been there for me when I needed them.

--

I don't know how long it's been since I've been sitting here on the floor curled up in a ball. I'm trying to figure out how I can get out of going with my mom. I seriously despise her.

I heard the steps squeak and I looked up to see Troy walking in the room.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"They're making me leave."

"Who?" He sat down beside me and pulled me closer.

"Them."

"Yeah, who is _them_?"

"I've wanted to know for the longest time." I sniffled.

"Where do you have to go?"

"Back with _her_."

"Who-"

"My mother."

"Oh. Well, when?"

I shrugged. "No idea. But I'm not going. Someone will have to drag me out of here."

Troy let out a stiff chuckle.

"I'm serious. I cannot go with her, I hate her."

"It'll be okay." He wrapped his finger around a piece of my hair.

"No it won't."

"Why are you so negative?"

"You'd hate her too, if you had to live with her."

"Well..."

"Exactly." I got up from Troy's grasp.

"Where you going?"

"Downstairs."

I walked down the steps with Troy following. My mom was still here. She was sitting on the couch with Mimi, laughing like she and Mimi are old friends.

My mom looked up to and our eyes met. Mine, cold and unwelcoming. Hers said she would do anything to make me unhappy. I've seen that look a thousand times.

I calmly walked over to her and glared down. "Why do you insist making me miserable? Just leave here, and never come in contact with me again. That way, we'll both be happy."

"Sweetie, why do you hate me so much? What did I do?" She looked up with a fake sad expression.

"It's not about _you_, mom! This is about me and how much I hate living with you, or being in your presence!"

"Gabby..."

"Stop! Leave! Don't ever talk to me again. I fucking hate you!"

She sighed setting her hand on my arm, I slapped it away.

"Don't touch me."

"Gabriella, I'll be back tomorrow to pick you up. We have a long trip home."

She got up from the couch and flashed Mimi the most fake smile. If you haven't seen the pattern, my mother is nothing but a fake-ass bitch.

"It was nice meeting you, Diane." Diane? I guess thats Mimi's real name.

"You too, Julie." Mimi said with a blank look.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Gabriella." My mother said before leaving.

When I heard the car drive off I turned to Laurie. "You can't let me go with her!"

"It's out of my hands."

"No! She-" I couldn't finish, my voice was cracking and tears started coming out. Everything inside me collapsed. The pain, guilt, all my feelings just broke and I needed to let everything out. The last time I cried, minus the time upstairs, was at my grandmother's funeral. I bawled my eyes out, and I never cried again.

"Gabs." Troy whispered in my ear while wrapping his arms around me. "It'll be okay."

He picked me up and carried me to the couch, he sat down still holding me. He whispered comforting words in my ear, then kissed my forehead. He pulled me back away from him and looked at me.

"I have to get home, but come over if you need me, okay?"

I nodded.

--

It's already midnight and I've been looking at the same place for over two hours. My mind hasn't been focused since I've seen my mom. Was she serious? Did I really have to leave here? Or, was she just saying she'd be back for me in the morning and won't show up? That would be perfect. I can't go with her, I won't.

The last time I've lived with that woman was ten years ago, and suddenly she wants me back. I know that she's still doing all that shit. All the drugs, sex, alcohol. Patrick is probably some drug dealer she's sleeping with for free drugs. My mother has never had much pride in herself. She lets people bang her to get free drugs. Pathetic.

I rolled until my feet found the floor. I slipped on my shoes and a hoodie and quietly walked down the stairs. Mimi is a really sound sleeper.

I flipped up the deadbolt and pulled open the door. Stepping out into the cold night, wind played with my hair sticking out of the hood. I ran across the street to Troy's. I jogged around back to his window and saw the light from his T.V. was on. I looked down, searching for a rock. I found one and threw it up to hit his window. I missed, I picked up another one and continued throwing them at the window.

Finally, I heard it unlock and slid open. Troy's tired face could be seen from the moonlight.

"Gabby?" He whispered.

"Yeah, it's me."

"I'll be out in a second." He closed the window and seconds later he was standing next to me.

"Thanks." I half smiled up at him.

"No problem, what's wrong?"

"It's just-" I picked at my thumb nail, looking at the grass. Troy put his finger under my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"Just what?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow and I didn't want the last time I see you be a goodbye."

"You really are going?" Troy asked depressed.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Guess not."

"Well, um, I was- Ugh." I let out a frustrated sigh.

"What is it?" He set a hand on my shoulder that sent shivers down my spine, and goosebumps on my arm.

"I-" I stopped. "Never mind, I don't expect you to do that."

"Gabby, Id do anything for you."

"Um."I bit my lip. "Nothing, don't worry about it."

"Gabs..."

"Uh, could you drive me to this college I was-I was looking at it?"

"Sure." Troy smiled. "Which one?"

"Um, Yale."

"That's in Connecticut!" Troy yelled surprised.

"I know, so don't worry. It's just-" I sighed. "I know my mom won't drive me there to see what its like and she'd never let me get a driver's license, so, I- don't worry, forget I said anything."

"Gabby, I never said I wouldn't do it."

"Really?" I grinned.

"Yeah, it'll be a long drive, but like I said, I'd do anything for you."

"Can we like... go now?" I asked desperately. "I just don't wanna be here when my mom comes tomorrow morning."

" Wait, aren't you still on parole?"

"Who cares?"

"No, Gabriella, you'll end up going to jail or something. We can go when you're off parole."

"I'm not going to be here! God, knows where I'll be, Troy!"

"Gab-"

"Whatever." I turned around in the wet, muddy grass and headed back to Mimi's. It's no home anymore.

_Haha, my bribe worked last chapter. Review. _


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

I slipped off my wet shoes in front of the door. As soon as they were off, a lamp flashed on and I saw Mimi sitting in the recliner chair.

"Where ya been?" She asked calmly.

"Uh, at a friends?"

"I'm not going to believe that story forever, ya know." She slid her glasses down onto her nose and gave me a wise look. "And I'm sure that's not the case at midnight."

"Yeah, it's not."

"So, where'd ya go?"

"Troy's." I answered like it was nothing.

"Young love, hmm?"

"I don't love him. I told you that."

"You can only deny your feelings for so long."

"Yeah.."

"What did you tell him? Does he know..." She let her voice trail off.

"That my mother, the spawn of the devil, is taking me away? Yes, he knows."

"Gabriella, your mother is not that bad. Every mom loves her child, even yours."

"Well, she has an odd way of expressing that love."

She shook her head at me, while standing from the chair. "You really need to learn, Gabriella. Learn to love, it won't kill you."

"How do you know?" The question popped out of my mouth.

"I've been in your shoes. I was this tough, bitter girl and then I woke up one day. I saw that I needed to be a little nicer. Maybe you should give it a shot." She walked upstairs, shooting me a sad smile.

**--**

I sighed, knowing what lied ahead of me for today. Something I was not looking forward to the least bit. I pushed myself out of bed and began packing. I stuffed clothes, and shoes in the bag.

Twenty minutes later I was downstairs eating a bagel when the doorbell rang. I stood from the chair I was in and answered it. Troy was there.

"Hey." I smiled.

He sighed in return.

"Love the greeting." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah... I just-" He sighed again. "Sorry about last night, I just care about you too much to let you ruin your whole life."

"Well, this whole people-caring-about-me thing is new."

"I figured that." He walked through the doorway, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "So, you're really going, huh?"

"Unfortunately."

"So..." He rocked back and forth on his heels. "What do we do?"

"I don't know." I dropped my head, letting hair fall in my face.

"Do you know I love you?"

That made my head pop up in surprise. Did he just say he loved me? In movies, everyone says it back, but what about real life? When you have no idea what you feel, or how to respond to that? Do you pretend like you don't hear it? Or, do you explain to them you don't feel the same way? And maybe, you actually do feel the same way, but everything is new and you don't how to go about it. Right now, I don't even know which way is up, but I feel like I'm floating.

"Gabby?" He put a strand of hair behind my ear. "You know that right?"

"I-I have to-fi-finish packing." I ran up the stairs as fast as I could.

I paced around the room in confusion. I didn't even answer his question. I just ran away, like I always do. I walk away from my problems, and don't face them. Something, I thought I learned not to do anymore.

The steps squeaked and Troy stood there with my bag in his hands. "Looks like you're done packing."

"Guess so."

"I know I kinda caught you by surprise down there."

"And it didn't help that I just walked away."

"It's understandable."

Both of us didn't move from our position. He started at me, with every emotion running through his eyes.

I sighed, ready to confess. "I kinda love you too."

"Don't just say that."

"I'm not."

He walked towards me, dropping my bag. His face hanging right above mine. "Don't lie to me, Gabriella. Don't leave here, let me thinking I'm the luckiest person, because the girl I love, loves me back."

"I love you, Troy." I looked into his blue eyes, shining back at me with hope.

A smile stretched across his face, before kissing me.

"Gabriella!" My mother's voice yelled breaking apart the kiss. My mother, she's here. This is real, everything is. I'm in love with someone for the first time in a long time, and I have to leave. Leave it for someone I hate.

"Guess that's my cue." Troy said backing out of the room.

"Why are you leaving?" I asked.

"Because _you _have to."

I froze in my room as I watched Troy leave. After the front door closed, I charged down the steps and outside to see Troy about to cross the street.

"Troy." I whispered, but he heard it.

"Gabby, go with your mom."

"Please don't go. I have no idea why, but I need you. You make me feel weak and strong at the same time, which really confuses me. And I don't quit understand how thats possible, and I don't understand how _you're _possible. I don't know why anyone would want to put up with me." I ranted. "This whole feeling is something I've never felt and-"

"You hate how it makes you feel vulnerable, because you definitely aren't used to that feeling." Troy finished my sentence.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." I exhaled.

"I told you I'd knew you better than you knew yourself."

"Well, seems that way."

"Gabriella, come on, sweetie, it's time to go." My mother came behind me. "Who is this young boy?"

"You met him last night." I said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, I must have forgot. Let's get going. We have a long trip home."

"Can you get my bag inside, mom?"

Her face dropped it looked hard and mean, then turned to a bright smile. "Sure, sweetie."

I ran over to Troy, looking up at him. "I guess this really is our goodbye."

"Yeah." He nodded sadly. "Maybe, I'll see you one day."

"I hope."

"Remember I love you. Remember, somewhere in this world are two people that really care about you."

"Two?"

"There's Mimi." He whispered.

"Alright, Gabriella. Let's go." My mother came off the porch.

"Be right there!" I called.

"I love you too, Troy. I honestly do."

Troy walked across the street and into his house. I sighed, turning around and walking inside to say goodbye to Mimi.

"Mimi?" I called through the silent house.

"Yes, Gabriella?"

"I just came to say goodbye."

She smiled at me, pulling me into a hug. Pulling back, she stared at me, but in a kind way. "Don't listen to any negative things your mother tells you. You'll succeed in life, if you stay on the path you're on. Okay? Go to college and everything. You're one bright young lady."

"I know, Mimi."

"Good."

"I love you." I sighed. "You were like a second grandma."

"I love you too, like a daughter I never had."

"I'll see ya, Mimi." I walked outside and climbed into the car waiting for me.

I really did love Albuquerque. I'm really gonna miss everyone I met. I'll miss Ryan. He's my best friend, and always will be for some reason. I finally had a family here. I finally had someone I loved and loved me back. Troy. He's amazing and I'll never feel the same way about someone again. I learned so much from Troy. He taught me to love, and to be loved. He mostly taught me, it's okay to let people in, and being bitter isn't always better.

_Okay, so I'm most likely going to do an epilogue. Just to say how Gabriella's future is and everything. And please don't be mad at me because Troy and Gabriella didn't end up together and she went with her mother. Realistically, that's what would happen. Hopefully you guys liked this story. I know I loved writing it. And please review. If you never reviewed before, please do it for this chapter. I really want to know everyone's opinion who read this story. Thanks. _


	22. Chapter 22

**Epilogue **

One of the most anticipated days of my life has arrived. I was graduating college. I made it to Yale. I didn't go with Troy though. I haven't seen him since that day I left Mimi's five years ago. I never moved on from him either. Still in love with Troy Bolton, surprise, surprise.

I looked out at the crowd of people in front of me. I saw Mimi waving her hand in an attempt to get my attention. I waved, smiling back. Next to her, sat Ryan. He cleaned up his act. Today would be the day he's been sober for two years now.

And my mother isn't doing as well as Ryan with her substance abuse problems. She overdosed on pills two days after my eighteenth birthday. After her funeral and everything was taken care of, I went to go see Mimi. She helped out with my college. I got a scholarship to Yale, but I still needed to pay some money, it didn't cover everything.

"Gabriella Montez." One of my professors called my name.

I walked over to her, accepting my diploma. I turned my tassel onto the other side, symbolizing I was a graduate. I smiled over at Mimi so she could take a picture. She had the digital camera upside down. Luckily, Ryan caught this, and flipped it over before she took the picture. I laughed silently to myself at this scene.

--

I ran over to Mimi and Ryan while they congratulated me.

"Oh, Gabriella, I'm so proud of you." Mimi told me.

"Thanks." I grinned at her.

"I have to admit, I am sorta proud of you, Gabs." Ryan said, hugging me around the shoulders.

"Oh gee." I laughed.

"I have a present for you, Gabriella."

"Mimi, you didn't have to get me anything."

"It's something you're gonna need though. Follow me." I did as she was told. She lead me to the parking lot. I, then, saw a blue Honda with a huge white ribbon tied to it.

"Oh my god, Mimi. Thank you." I hugged her.

"No problem, honey." She said patting my back. "I know you'll use it." She grinned.

--

Three months have passed since my graduation at Yale. I had my very first case today as a lawyer. Yes, I went to Yale to be a lawyer. Mostly, in family court.

I walked into the small kitchen in my apartment I shared with my best friend, Taylor Mckessie. I saw her at Yale one day, and we grew really close. Now, we lived together. She went to Yale to become a journalist though.

"Morning, Gabby." She said sipping her tea.

"Hey."

"What time do you have to leave?"

"In," I paused looking at the clock. "Twenty minutes! Oh my gosh, I still have to get ready." I raced into my bedroom and picked out something to wear. I decided on a gray suit. Yes, I now think that suits are suitable for woman. When I got it off the hanger, I saw there was a small stain on it. Crap! That was the only thing I had appropriate for court.

"Taylor!" I screamed.

"What?" She yelled back.

I decided not to scream again and walked into the kitchen. "I need to borrow an outfit. Mine has a stain on it."

"Ugh, okay." She got up and walked into her room, with me following.

She swung open her closet doors and picked out a blue button-down shirt with white strips. "Here." She handed it to me, looking for a skirt.

"How about this?" I asked, picking up a knee length black skirt.

"Sure." She smiled. "Good luck today."

"Thanks." I hurried back into my room, and started getting dressed. The shirt fit fine, but the skirt was a little loose.

I groaned, walking back to Taylor. "Do you have a pin or something?"

"Why?"

"The skirts too big."

"Are you calling me fat?" She scoffed.

"No! I just-"

"Gabby, relax." She laughed at me. "There's some sitting on my dresser."

"Thanks." I mumbled before walking into Taylor's room and pinning the skirt. I tucked the shirt in, making sure the pin wasn't visible. Good enough.

I went into the bathroom and put on some blush, along with a light coat of lipstick. I looked myself over in the full length mirror. Perfect.

I grabbed my purse sitting on my bed, walking out, while yelling bye to Taylor. Stepping outside into the cold Connecticut weather, I shivered. With weather like this, I learned to love coffee. I dug through my purse, pulling out my keys and getting into my car.

I turned the ignition, and started pulling out of the parking spot, heading for my favorite coffee shop.

As I walked in, I already saw workers busy with customers orders. I got into the back of the never ending line, trying to decide what I want.

I stared up at the menu, until I realized I was next in line.

"Can I take your order?" The cashier asked me.

"I'll have... one decaf coffee."

"Okay, that'll be 3.15." He said punching in numbers on the cash register.

I dug through my wallet and pulled out three crisp dollar bills, then I opened the change side and coins flew out, landing everywhere on the floor. I sighed in frustration as I knelt down on the floor to pick up all the change.

"Here, let me help." Someone said bending down to my level.

I looked into the bright blue eyes, of who I thought was a stranger. I would know those eyes, anywhere. Is it really him? Am I just having another one of those dreams, where I think I'm seeing him again in some random place? Am I imagining him, right here, in front of me after five long years? I don't care, I'll go along with it. I felt a grin stretching across my face as we both stood up. He handed me a handful of change smiling at me.

"Thanks." I said shyly.

"No problem. How have you been?"

"Um, good. You?"

"Great... now." He smiled cheekily.

"You haven't changed, have you, Troy?"

"Guess not, but you have." He looked me up and down.

I felt myself turning red.

"Ma'am, do you want this coffee?" The cashier snapped at me.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." I said about to hand him my money, but Troy stopped me.

"I'll get this one." He offered pulling out money and paying for me.

"Thanks."

"No problem, so do you wanna hang out today or-"

"Sorry, but I have to get to work today. It's my first case." I blushed.

"Mind if I come and watch?"

"I'd like that."

Troy followed me to the court house in his car, and sat in the first row. Right behind where I was standing presenting my case. It was between a so called abusive father trying to get custody of his son. I was defending the mother. She wished that he only got to see their son once a week. After the case, which I won, we went out to lunch.

"So, what are you doing here in Connecticut anyway?" I asked slyly.

"Uh, just... in the neighborhood."

"Uh huh, I'm sure." I nodded my head, sarcastically.

"Okay, so you want that truth, I take it?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"Well, I knew Mimi went to your graduation and you guys were talking, and so I guessed that she would know what you were up to and where you were and I just, kinda, asked her one day. She told me you were up in Connecticut and, here I am."

"Stalking me?"

"No, I just- I-" Troy stuttered.

I have to admit that I love watching Troy nervous, and struggle to come up with an answer. He obliviously cracks under pressure, which is something I took note of.

"Relax. I'm glad you came." I said.

"Yeah, me too."

--

The rest of day we spent going to a museum, running around acting like four year olds. But, I had fun. I always seem to have the time of my life when I'm around Troy. No matter what we do.

"So, where to next?" Troy asked while we sat on the steps to the museum.

"Maybe you can take me home. I live with Taylor now."

"Hmm, sounds good." He stood up, offering me his hand. I took it, and we walked to our cars not even noticing that we were holding hands. Well, I noticed and I think he did too, when he tightened his grip when I almost stepped in front of a car.

He followed me to the apartment, and we got out of our separate cars.

"So, this is it, huh?" He asked walking in.

"Home sweet home." _For once_, I thought to myself.

"It's nice."

"It'll do." We smiled at each other, before he asked another question.

"Where's Taylor?" He said looking around.

"Oh, I think she has a class tonight."

"Oh, so you lured me into an empty apartment, where we'd be all by ourselves?" He walked towards me, backing me into a wall.

"No, it was an honest mistake. I forgot she had a class." I said, as he put his hands against the wall next to my head. There was no escaping now. Even if there was, I'd be lying if I said I would move.

"Please, you just wanted to be with me. No one else around."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Nah, you still have the hots for me?"

"Have the hots for you?" I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"You know what I mean. But, I still kinda like you. If not love."

I gulped, blinking my eyes. "Really?"

"Oh yeah." He lent down kissing me softly.

"Uh.." I pulled away from him, banging my head against the wall. Then I stepped forward, forgetting Troy was there. I tripped over him and he fell on top of me.

"Gabby, I'm ba-" Taylor said walking in and then covered her eyes. "Oh my god, I'm sorry. I'll be back later." She said about to rush out the door.

"Taylor, it's fine." I pushed Troy off of me, standing up.

"Oh, okay." She said awkwardly. "Oh my gosh, Troy? What are you doing here?"

"Just paying Gabby a visit."

"Some visit it is." She mumbled under her breath. I shot her glare and she tucked in her lips trying not to laugh.

"Uh, I think I'll get going." Troy said walking to the door.

"I'll walk you out." I offered, walking into the hall and closing the door behind me.

"So, I'll see ya tomorrow?" Troy asked.

"I think I can fit you in."

"You better." Troy threatened, before kissing me once again.

"Bye." I said before slipping back in the door.

I can truthfully say; I see Troy in my future, and it'll be a happy one. Sure, nothing was official, but we loved each other, and in the end of it, that's all you need.

_Okay, so hopefully you guys like this ending better. Haha. This is the end of the story. I probably won't do a sequel and I don't even know what story I'll do next, but I MIGHT do one of these. _

_**Lovers Forever. Right?: **Sequel to "Best Friends Forever. Right?" It would be about Troyella in college and the ups and downs of having a relationship in college. _

_**Gabriella Online: **Gabriella's best friend, Anna, gets dumped by her boyfriend. Gabriella signs Anna up for a teen dating website, to get her over her ex. What happens when Gabriella falls for the guy Anna was supposed to? _

_Let me know which one you guys like in a review or a PM. Thanks. _


End file.
